The Legacy
by rosalythe
Summary: Sumire hidup bahagia bersama ibunya selama 15 tahun sebelum kemudian seseorang yang mengaku sebagai ayah kandungnya tiba-tiba datang dan mengacaukan segalanya (AU, Sasuhina)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cover belongs to its respective owners.**

**Don't like the pairing, don't read!**

**For more stories and informations, check my profile.**

xxxxxxx

Pagi hari di sebuah kamar bernuansa lavender yang asri. Seorang gadis berambut gelap panjang dengan kulit putih bersih sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya. Suasananya sangat damai sampai alarm dari sebuah iPhone membuyarkan semuanya. Tangan gadis itu keluar dari selimut tebalnya dan dengan ogah-ogahan, ia mematikan alarmnya lalu kembali tidur. Namun itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa menit karena kemudian seorang wanita masuk ke kamarnya.

"Sumire, ayo bangun, Sayang! Waktunya berangkat ke sekolah," wanita dewasa itu duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan mengguncang-guncang pundaknya. Wajah wanita itu sangat cantik dan mirip dengannya, namun matanya berwarna lavender muda bukannya hitam legam. Kulit wanita itu juga sama putihnya dengan dirinya dengan warna rambut yang juga nyaris serupa.

" 'Bentar, Ma... Ngantuk banget..." desis Sumire sebelum akhirnya kembali tertidur.

"Sumire, sudah jam enam lebih, Sayang, kamu bisa terlambat! Ayo, bangun! Mama akan masukkan nasi goreng kesukaan kamu," wanita itu menyingkap selimut Sumire dan mencoba membuatnya bangun, tapi gadis berusia 15 tahun itu malah memeluk sang bunda.

"Ngantuk..."

"Tadi malam pasti habis begadang internetan lagi ya? Ayo, bangun, Sayang!"

Sang mama mengguncang tubuh Sumire lebih keras dan akhirnya gadis yang tak kalah cantiknya dari mamanya itu membuka mata gelapnya dengan malas.

"Ayo, bangun! Mandi, sana! Ayo mandi!" Sang mama memapah tubuh gontai Sumire dan mendorongnya sampai ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar itu.

Sumire yang masih mengantuk sempat duduk sebentar di kloset sebelum akhirnya membersihkan dirinya.

Pukul 6.30, ia sudah rapi dan cantik dengan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Ia pun berjalan menuju meja makan.

Setibanya di sana, Sumire melihat nasi goreng favoritnya sudah tersaji dengan tampilan yang menggugah selera. Segelas susu juga siap untuk melengkapi sarapannya pagi ini. Sementara itu, mamanya tampak sibuk menyiapkan bekal untuknya.

Sumire menyuap nasi gorengnya dengan lahap dan dalam sepuluh menit, sarapannya hari ini tandas.

"Ini bekalnya, Sayang," sang mama memasukkan sekotak bento ke dalam tas lavendernya. "Hari ini Mama masakkan karaage."

"Terima kasih, ya, Ma."

Sumire memeluk mamanya gembira dan sang mama mencium pipinya penuh sayang.

"Ayo berangkat."

Mereka berjalan bersama ke parkiran, tempat sedan putih mereka menunggu.

Dalam sekejap, mereka telah meninggalkan kompleks apartemen mereka yang elit di pusat kota London. Sumire memutar lagu-lagu Top 40 selama perjalanan ke West London International School, sekolahnya. Mereka tiba di sana dalam 20 menit.

"Sayang, jangan nakal ya di sekolah. Nanti Mama akan jemput," kata sang mama sambil mencium kedua pipinya.

"Oke, Ma!" Sumire mengacungkan jempolnya. Ponsel mamanya tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Ya, Dr. Hinata Kakkei di sini. Ya, saya akan ke rumah sakit sekarang. Baik. Baik. Terima kasih."

Sumire memandang mamanya bangga. Mamanya adalah seorang dokter spesialis bedah toraks lulusan John Hopkins University. Sekarang ia bekerja di Anderson Int'l Hospital, sebuah rumah sakit internasional terkemuka di Inggris.

"Darurat, Ma?" tanya Sumire. Hinata tersenyum.

"Keadaan darurat itu biasa buat dokter, Sayang. Ayo turun, ada operasi yang harus segera mama tangani," mamanya mengedipkan mata indahnya.

Sebagai dokter bedah, mamanya sering menghadapi pasien-pasien dalam keadaan kritis dan kadang seharian tidak pulang ke rumah untuk menjalankan operasi, tapi sebagai gantinya, mereka memiliki kehidupan yang lebih dari cukup. Tiap tahun mereka bisa liburan ke luar negeri sampai dua-tiga kali dan Sumire hampir selalu bisa mendapatkan barang idamannya. Mamanya sangat memanjakannya karena katanya papanya sudah meninggal sejak Sumire masih di dalam kandungan jadi sang mama ingin Sumire tumbuh dalam limpahan kasih sayang yang cukup.

"Hati-hati ya Ma! Sampai jumpa!" Sumire melambai setelah turun dari mobil. Hinata balas mengklakson kemudian melaju bersama mobil mewahnya. Sumire terus mematung di tempat sampai mobil itu tidak kelihatan lagi sebelum masuk ke dalam kompleks sekolahnya. Ia berharap bertemu dengan teman-temannya, namun yang pertama kali berpapasan dengannya di halaman sekolah justru guru Fisikanya yang berasal dari Jepang, Mr. Akasuna.

Sebenarnya gurunya itu masih muda dan berwajah luar biasa tampan dengan rambut merah yang menawan, kulit pucat tak bercela, mata cokelat indah dan tubuh atletis proporsional. Tapi sifatnya yang dingin, gaya mengajarnya yang monoton, dan soal ujiannya yang sangat rumit membuatnya dijuluki sebagai salah satu guru terkiller di sekolah.

"Well, Kakkei, sudah siap untuk quiz hari ini?"

Sumire menelan ludah gugup. Oh, my!

xxxxxxx

Sumire tidak mendapatkan nilai bagus di quiz hari ini, jadi dia mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan dari Mr. Akasuna sepulang sekolah di kantornya.

"Kau sangat beruntung," Mr. Akasuna berkata dalam nada monotonnya yang biasa. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini untuk murid lain sebelumnya, tapi karena ibumu memohon agar kau bisa dapat kelas privat dalam Fisika, maka aku berusaha untuk mengakomodasinya."

"Mama saya memohon...?"

"Ya, sekolah memberitahu ibumu betapa jeleknya nilai Fisikamu dan Dr. Kakkei menghubungiku secara pribadi untuk kelas tambahan Fisika secara privat. Belajarlah kali ini dengan sungguh-sungguh karena ini tidaklah gratis."

"Saya tahu," Sumire menunduk.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja. Kau paling lemah di rumus dan hitungan. Maka aku akan mencoba untuk menjelaskannya ulang."

Satu jam kemudian, Mr. Akasuna memberi soal latihan dan Sumire tetap tidak mendapatkan nilai sesuai harapan meski sudah sedikit membaik dari sebelumnya.

"Terus terang, aku kecewa," komentar Mr. Akasuna. "Kau sama sekali tidak mewarisi otak cerdas ibumu. Kudengar Dr. Kakkei adalah dokter muda yang sangat berbakat. Di usia 30 tahunan, dia sudah mendapatkan beberapa penghargaan internasional yang bergengsi. Tapi kalau melihat dirimu..." Mr. Akasuna terhenti sejenak. "Tidak, kau pasti adalah anak kandungnya. Kalian sangat mirip. Tapi mungkin ayahmu tidak sepandai ibumu."

Sumire manyun, "Papa saya sudah meninggal sejak saya masih dalam kandungan."

Wajah Mr. Akasuna berubah meski tidak banyak, "Maafkan aku. Sekarang, mari kita coba lagi."

xxxxxxx

Satu jam kemudian, Sumire dipersilakan untuk pulang meski belum ada perkembangan yang signifikan.

"Perlu kuantar?" Mr. Akasuna menawarkan diri.

"Tidak perlu. Mama akan menjemput saya sebentar lagi," sahut Sumire. Ia baru saja mendapatkan pesan WhatsApp dari mamanya bahwa akan segera dijemput.

"Setiap hari ibumu mengantar-jemputmu?" Mr. Akasuna terlihat sedikit kaget.

"Ya, Mama sangat perhatian pada saya," cetus Sumire bangga.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

"Sampai besok, Mr. Akasuna!"

Mr. Akasuna menjauhi dirinya dan Sumire dengan senyum di bibirnya tetap menanti kedatangan sang bunda. Sayangnya, alih-alih mobil sedan ibunya, sebuah mobil jip asing berwarna hitam justru berhenti di dekatnya.

Sumire mengerutkan keningnya. Apa mamanya pinjam mobil temannya? Namun pertanyaannya tak sempat terucap karena beberapa detik kemudian, empat pemuda bertuksedo hitam keluar dari mobil itu dan membekap mulutnya.

"Hmmmmmfffffrhhhh!" Sumire berusaha memberontak, tapi tenaga gadis muda seperti dirinya tidaklah cukup. Untunglah, suaranya mampu membuat Mr. Akasuna menoleh.

"Sumire!" mata guru muda yang biasanya datar itu melebar panik dan ia segera berlari ke arah sang murid. Sayangnya perampok-perampok itu lebih cepat dan dalam sekejap, Sumire sudah dibawa oleh mobil hitam itu entah menuju kemana.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cover belongs to its respective owners.**

**Don't like the pairing, don't read!**

**For more stories and informations, check my profile.**

xxxxxxx

"Makanlah dulu, Dr. Kakkei. Anda belum makan dari kemarin," Sasori menyodorkan sekotak bento yang dibelinya dari restoran Jepang dekat apartemen sang dokter, namun dokter cantik berusia 30 tahunan itu menolaknya dengan halus.

"Bagaimana saya bisa makan, Mr. Akasuna, jika putri saya saja masih belum ditemukan?" tukas Hinata lirih. "Saya saja tidak tahu apakah dia bisa makan atau tidak. Makanan terakhirnya yang layak mungkin adalah makan siangnya di sekolah kemarin."

Air mata Hinata kembali mengalir. Sejujurnya mata perempuan itu sudah sangat bengkak karena tak henti-hentinya menangis saat tahu Sumire diculik oleh segerombolan orang tak dikenal.

"Saya mengerti, tapi Anda tidak akan punya tenaga untuk mencari putri Anda kalau tidak mengkonsumsi apapun. Sebagai seorang dokter, seharusnya Anda lebih tahu mengenai hal ini."

Hinata kembali terisak, "Sumireku... Usianya baru 15 tahun... Putri kecilku yang cantik sudah harus merasakan kerasnya kehidupan..."

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf," Sasori menunduk. "Seharusnya saya tetap di sana sampai Anda menjemputnya. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf."

"Ini bukan salah Anda, Mr. Akasuna," isak Hinata. "Saya adalah ibunya tapi tidak mampu menjaganya dengan baik."

Hinata tersedu-sedu dan Sasori yang miris akhirnya memeluk wanita malang itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Dr. Kakkei. Kasus Sumire telah ditangani oleh detektif-detektif terbaik di negara ini. Dia pasti akan segera ditemukan."

xxxxxxxxx

Ketika terbangun, Sumire telah berada di sebuah kamar yang sangat artistik. Kasur yang dia tempati amat empuk, bahkan kasurnya di rumah tidak seempuk itu. Ketika menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia tidak mendapati siapapun. Tasnya juga hilang dan ia telah berganti pakaian dengan baju tidur tipis model daster berwarna putih yang terbuat dari sutera.

Sumire merasa lapar. Ini sudah jam berapa?

Pelan-pelan ia turun dari tempat tidurnya, namun suara pintu yang terbuka mengejutkannya.

Seorang pelayan wanita dengan kostum maid berwarna hitam-putih berjalan ke arahnya. Ia mendorong sebuah troli yang sepertinya berisi makanan.

"Siapa kau? Dimana ini?" tanya Sumire.

Sang pelayan tidak menjawab dan hanya berkata, "Makan paginya sudah siap, Nona."

"Makan pagi?!" Sumire nyaris berteriak. Jadi dia sudah tidak sadar semalaman. Mamanya pasti sangat panik. Ia berlari ke arah pintu, namun pelayan itu sontak menghentikannya. "Biarkan aku keluar! Aku mau keluar! Ini bukan rumahku! Aku mau pulang!"

"Nona sudah di rumah."

Sumire terhenti.

"Apa maksudmu? Mama... ada di sini?"

Sang pelayan tersenyum lagi.

"Makanlah dulu dan saya akan menjawab pertanyaan Anda."

Sumire terpaksa duduk kembali di atas tempat tidur. Pelayan itu menata makan pagi untuknya di atas sebuah meja portabel kecil yang terbuat dari kayu.

Yang disuguhkan adalah sarapan lengkap yang terdiri dari beberapa potong donat, kue, wafel, sereal, buah, yoghurt, cokelat hangat, dan jus jeruk.

"Silakan dinikmati, Nona. Kalau ada perlu, silakan pencet bel yang ada di samping kiri tempat tidur Nona. Saya permisi."

Sumire tidak menjawab dan sang pelayan membungkuk di depannya sebelum berlalu. Setelah pintu kamarnya ditutup, Sumire mulai makan dan ternyata rasanya sangat enak. Sepuluh menit kemudian, sarapannya telah tandas. Sumire memencet bel dan sang pelayan kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

"Dimana Mama?! Katanya dia akan bertemu denganku kalau aku sudah makan!" tuntut Sumire. Sang pelayan tersenyum.

"Silakan mandi dulu untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan ini."

"Kau terus memintaku melakukan sesuatu dengan menggantung jawabanku, kan? Setelah ini apa?! Kau menyuruhku membersihkan kandang kuda sebelum menjawabnya?! Siapa kau ini?!"

"Mohon maaf, Nona, silakan mandi dulu," sang pelayan menjawab diplomatis.

Sumire mendesah marah namun tak urung pergi ke kamar mandi juga.

Seperti kamarnya, kamar mandinya dirancang dengan mewah dan tetap memperhatikan detail seperti warna favoritnya yang adalah lavender. Air panas sudah tersedia saat ia menjejakkan kakinya di kamar mandi itu.

Usai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Sumire kembali menuntut, "Mamaku mana?! Aku sudah makan dan mandi!"

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar."

Sang pelayan silam keluar kamar dan Sumire menunggu sambil bersedekap.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suara derap langkah seseorang mendekat dan Sumire agak takut karena itu bukan seperti suara high heels mamanya. Tangannya diturunkan dan dia mencengkram seprainya.

Siapa?

Pintu terbuka dan yang tampak di depannya bukanlah mamanya.

Seorang pria yang sangat tampan dan memakai jas kerja berwarna hitam telah berdiri di depannya. Ia berambut hitam dan bermata gelap dengan kulit putih. Usianya sepertinya sama dengan Mr. Akasuna dengan kharisma yang jauh lebih besar. Ia tersenyum tipis pada Sumire, meski gadis muda itu tidak membalasnya karena takut.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sumire was-was. "Aku tidak mengenalmu! Dimana mamaku?"

Dia mulai mendekati Sumire.

"Jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekat!" Sumire berusaha mundur sampai menabrak punggung tempat tidur, namun pria muda itu tidak menghiraukannya. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sumire dan mengelus pipinya. "Jangan!"

Sumire berusaha menepisnya namun tangannya ditangkap dengan cepat. Panik, Sumire mencoba menghalau sang pria dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, namun tangan itu juga berhasil ditangkap.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Sumire menjerit-jerit histeris. Kedua kakinya menendang-nendang di udara namun kemudian tubuhnya didorong sampai jatuh ke atas tempat tidur.

Kedua tangannya dipegangi di atas kepalanya dan pria itu kini berada di atasnya.

Sumire sangat ketakutan. Apa yang akan dilakukan pria ini?

"TOLONG!" jerit Sumire, airmatanya mulai bercucuran. Pria itu tertawa.

"Apa mamamu belum bercerita bagaimana awal mula dirimu bisa hadir ke dunia ini?" suaranya serak dan dalam.

"Apa?" Sumire tak mengerti. "Mama... apa maksudmu?"

Pria itu tertawa lagi, "Kau memang naif."

"Siapa kau?! Mana mamaku?! Mama!"

"Mamamu tidak akan bisa menyelamatkanmu. Dia saja tidak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu? Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku! Kumohon!" tangis Sumire. Pria itu mendesah kemudian melepaskannya. Sumire segera bergerak ke ujung tempat tidur dan menggunakan bantal untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Pria itu tertawa getir.

"Jangan berlebihan. Kau memang sangat cantik, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti darah dagingku sendiri."

Mata Sumire membulat.

"Apa?"

"Kau belum sadar juga betapa miripnya wajah itu dengan milikku?" pria itu menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Mata Sumire makin melebar.

"A... Apa? Tidak... maksudku... ini..."

"Dasar! Dengarlah baik-baik! Aku adalah ayah kandungmu."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cover belongs to its respective owners.**

**Don't like the pairing, don't read!**

**For more stories and informations, check my profile.**

xxxxxxx

"A... Ayah kandungku?" Sumire terbelalak. "Tidak mungkin! Mama bilang Papa sudah meninggal sejak aku berada dalam kandungan!"

"Tentu saja dia akan bilang begitu," pria tampan itu tergelak, "Wanita bodoh dan egois itu tidak menginginkan kehadiranku dalam hidupmu."

"Mamaku tidak bodoh dan egois!" sangkal Sumire marah. "Orang jahat seperti dirimu pastilah bukan papaku!"

"Sayang, jangan durhaka pada ayahmu," pria itu berlagak terluka. "Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya tapi kau sangat mirip denganku. Wajah itu, mata itu, sifat itu, dan temperamen itu, semuanya adalah milikku."

Sumire tersentak. Ia tidak ingin mempercayai pria asing itu, tapi kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, memang wajah pria itu cukup mirip dengannya dan itu membuatnya lebih takut.

"Bo... Bohong! It... Itu pasti kebetulan! Aku lebih percaya Mama dibandingkan dirimu!" tangkis Sumire. Pria itu tertawa lagi kemudian menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Sumire kembali berusaha berontak, tapi pelukan itu terlalu kuat.

"Ssstttt... Diamlah," bujuk pria itu. "Aku belum pernah memelukmu sejak lahir."

Sumire terhenti mendengar kata-kata itu. Benarkah... orang ini adalah ayah kandungnya? Kenapa mendadak ia menjadi sendu? Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi seperti ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa tubuh ini familiar dan mereka memiliki semacam ikatan.

"Benarkah kau adalah papaku?" cicitnya. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Ya, aku adalah papamu. Papamu. Satu-satunya di dunia ini."

"Tapi..."

"Kau lahir saat aku masih berusia 17 tahun," potong pria itu sentimentil. "Masih sangat muda, yeah. Ibumu bahkan masih berusia 16 tahun. Aku sudah lama mengaguminya... memandangnya dari jauh... dan hari itu aku... aku..." pria itu berhenti sejenak. "Kau lahir saat aku dan ibumu belum siap. Waktu itu situasinya sangat rumit hingga akhirnya kau berada dalam pengasuhan ibumu. Seharusnya aku juga berada di sana, tapi..." pria itu melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Sumire, lalu mengelus pipi gadis SMA itu lembut. "Sayang, mungkin aku bukanlah ayah yang kau harapkan, tapi aku ingin menebus 15 tahun yang hilang dalam kehidupanmu tanpa diriku. Sekarang aku bisa mengabulkan apapun keinginanmu. Apapun. Kau tinggal menyebutkannya dan aku akan memberikan semuanya. Yang aku harapkan hanyalah kesempatan untuk menjalankan peranku sebagai seorang ayah untukmu. Mungkin ini terlambat, tapi kau harus tahu bahkan sejak kau masih berada dalam kandungan pun, aku sudah sangat sangat menyayangimu. Kau adalah anugerah terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan seumur hidupku."

Air mata Sumire menetes.

"Papa..." senyumnya mulai terkembang. Pria itu balas tersenyum.

"Anakku..." dia mencium pipi Sumire penuh perasaan. "Sangat cantik dan berani, persis seperti yang kubayangkan. Kau adalah putriku, selamanya adalah bagian dari diriku. Aku berjanji bahwa selama bersamaku, kau akan menjadi gadis yang paling bahagia di dunia ini."

Sumire memeluk ayahnya, kali ini dengan gembira.

"Papa membuatku takut..." imbuhnya manja.

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku," sang papa mencium keningnya. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus semuanya?"

"Aku ingin bertemu Mama."

Senyum pria itu memudar.

"Tidak. Apapun selain itu."

xxxxxxx

Sasori memandangi tubuh seorang wanita berambut panjang yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang dengan seksama. Wanita itu benar-benar cantik, mungkin salah satu yang tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya seumur hidup. Sumire mewarisi kecantikan itu, bahkan ia lebih cantik lagi, sehingga Sasori menyimpulkan bahwa ayah dari Sumire pastilah seorang pria yang sangat tampan hingga bisa menghasilkan seorang putri dengan kecantikan yang luar biasa seperti itu.

Di sekolah, Sumire sangat populer karena kecantikannya. Mungkin itulah sebabnya mengapa Hinata sampai harus mengantar-jemputnya setiap hari. Bisa jadi penculik Sumire pun terpincut dengan kecantikannya itu.

Memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan para penjahat itu membuat Sasori mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia menyimpan hal ini rapat-rapat di dalam hatinya dan meskipun cukup memalukan, tapi seorang pria dewasa berusia 32 tahun seperti dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seorang gadis berusia 15 tahun.

Ya, dia mencintai Sumire. Ralat, dia SANGAT mencintai gadis belia itu. Dia berusaha menutupinya dengan bersikap dingin pada sang gadis pujaan layaknya pada semua orang lain tapi jika mereka memperhatikan, pupil matanya selalu sedikit membesar saat berada di dekat Sumire. Jantungnya juga selalu berdegup kencang dan pipinya jadi sedikit memerah. Dia amat menginginkan gadis itu dan bersedia langsung menikahinya setelah gadis idamannya itu lulus SMA.

Tapi apa Sumire memiliki perasaan yang sama?

Sejauh yang dia tahu, Sumire belum menunjukkan ketertarikan pada laki-laki manapun meskipun sering kali ia mendengar atau melihat gadis cantik itu menerima pernyataan cinta dari laki-laki dengan beragam latar belakang.

"Apa yang kupikirkan?" desis Sasori. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang..."

Sasori hendak beranjak, namun tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Mr. Akasuna, tolong jangan pergi..." Hinata ternyata sudah bangun. "Jangan tinggalkan saya sendiri di masa sulit begini..."

"Dr. Kakkei, sudah dua hari ini saya menemani Anda. Saya yakin Anda butuh waktu sendirian untuk menenangkan diri..."

Hinata menggeleng, lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Justru saya tidak ingin sendirian, karena kalau begitu, saya jadi teringat pada Sumire..." air mata Hinata mengalir lagi. "Anak itu membuat suasana rumah ini jadi hidup... "

Sasori mendesah namun kemudian tertarik untuk menanyakan hal yang mengusiknya sedari dulu.

Dari profil LinkedIn-nya, Sasori tahu bahwa Hinata berusia 31 tahun. Itu usia yang sangat muda untuk memiliki seorang putri berusia 15 tahun. Apakah dia MBA atau...?

"Maaf, Dr. Kakkei, tapi kalau Anda tidak keberatan... Sumire... dia berusia 15 tahun, dan Anda..."

Hinata nyaris tersedak karena tawa sendu.

"Saya mengerti. Banyak orang yang juga bertanya seperti itu," ucapnya lirih. "Sumire hadir saat saya masih seusia dengan Sumire sekarang. Itu... itu tidak diharapkan. Ayah Sumire..." air mata Hinata mengalir dan Sasori teringat kata-kata Sumire soal ayahnya.

"Saya mengerti. Sumire bercerita bahwa ayahnya sudah meninggal sejak dia masih berada dalam kandungan. Tentunya kekasih Anda..."

"Dia bukan kekasih saya."

Sasori makin kaget lagi.

"Maksudnya... dia...?"

"Ya... dia... dia melakukannya tanpa seizin saya."

Air mata Hinata makin deras dan Sasori menganga.

"Dia belum meninggal, Mr. Akasuna. Saya hanya tidak ingin orang yang lari dari tanggung jawab seperti dia masuk ke dalam kehidupan anak saya."

Sasori mengatupkan mulutnya dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dibalik wajah cantik dan prestasi gemilangnya, Dr. Hinata Kakkei ternyata menyimpan masa lalu yang kelam.

Tiba-tiba, Hinata memeluknya dan menenggelamkan mukanya di dadanya.

"Saya tidak ingin Sumire tumbuh seperti ayahnya. Dia harus memiliki masa depan yang cerah dan menjadi lebih baik dari saya. Tapi justru dia menjadi pemberontak dan temperamental, persis seperti ayahnya. Saya takut..." isak Hinata. "Setiap hari saya selalu mengantar-jemputnya karena khawatir laki-laki itu akan datang dan mengambil Sumire dari saya. Saya tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sumire. Dia adalah dunia saya. Saya yang mengandung dan melahirkannya, setelah itu membesarkannya tanpa bantuan siapapun selama belasan tahun. Bahkan demi dia, saya rela keluar dari klan," pandangan Hinata kemudian mengeras, "Bagaimanapun laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak berkontribusi itu tidak berhak sedikit pun menyentuh anak saya! Tidak boleh!"

Sasori terdiam, tidak tahu kenapa Hinata menceritakan semua itu pada orang asing seperti dirinya.

"Maaf, Mr. Akasuna, saya pikir Anda bisa mengerti, karenanya..." pipi Hinata memerah lalu tiba-tiba perempuan itu memegang wajah Sasori dengan kedua tangannya dan menciumnya.

Sasori terlalu shock hingga tidak sempat bereaksi dan setelah dia sadar, Hinata telah melepaskan dirinya.

"Saya menyukai Anda, Mr. Akasuna. Saya pikir Anda adalah sosok yang pantas untuk menjadi ayah dari Sumire."

xxxxxxx

Sumire berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya. Setelah ayahnya pergi ke suatu tempat, ia menonton smart TV seharian di kamarnya. TV berukuran ekstra besar itu memiliki semua jenis saluran TV kabel yang ada di dunia lengkap dengan siaran yang bisa ditangkap oleh satelit. TV itu juga menyediakan akses streaming semua channel berbayar. Koleksi film-film box office terbaru ada di rak sebelahnya, siap untuk ditonton. Beragam konsol game juga ada di rak yang satu lagi lengkap dengan koleksi game teranyar yang komplit. Seharusnya Sumire tidak akan pernah kehabisan hiburan. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Sumire bosan.

Ia tidak diizinkan keluar rumah maupun menghubungi Mama dan teman-temannya. Meskipun sekarang kebetulan adalah weekend, tapi ia sangat merindukan mereka.

Ia pun berusaha menghilangkan kejenuhannya dengan bermain PlayStation 4. Namun hanya satu jam kemudian, ia kembali merasa bosan. Tak tahan, ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar kamar.

Baru juga satu langkah, seseorang sudah mencegat langkahnya.

"Nona mau kemana?"

Sumire menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang amat tampan telah berdiri di sampingnya. Ia berambut hitam dengan mata gelap dan kulit putih bersih. Pakaiannya serba hitam yang membuatnya terlihat sangat keren. Jantung Sumire seperti berhenti berdetak.

"A... Aku... Ah... Ah..." otaknya blank seketika dan ia gagap mendadak.

"Nona tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda tampan itu khawatir, memegang bahunya lembut.

"Tidak... a... aku... mau... ke... keluar..." Sumire susah-payah berusaha menyelesaikan kalimatnya di tengah debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

"Nona tidak boleh keluar rumah. Ini perintah langsung dari Tuan Uchiha."

"Bu... bukan... a... aku... ehmmm..." Sumire kebingungan dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa dadanya sesak. "Hah! Hah! Hah!"

"Nona!"

Sumire berjuang untuk bernapas. Asmanya kambuh di saat yang sangat tidak tepat. Pemuda itu membopongnya kembali ke kamar dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur. Ia meninggikan sandaran bantalnya lalu segera memencet bel samping tempat tidur Sumire.

Seorang pelayan datang dengan cepat dan melihat kondisi Sumire, ia sangat terkejut.

"Sai, apa yang..!"

"Nona Sumire terserang asma! Panggil dokter secepatnya!"

"Ba... Baik!" sang pelayan segera berlalu, sementara pemuda bernama Sai itu mengelap keringat Sumire dan mengambil inhaler dari kantungnya. Sumire membuka mulut dan Sai menyemprotkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tenang. Bernapaslah dengan perlahan. Tenang... tenang..."

"Mama... Papa..." air mata Sumire mengalir dan Sai menggenggam tangannya.

"Nona akan baik-baik saja. Saya ada di sini bersama Nona."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sumire merasa lebih lega.

"Terima... Terima kasih," ucap Sumire lemah. Pemuda itu tersenyum, terlihat luar biasa menawan, dan itu membuat Sumire sangat terpesona. Jantungnya terpompa lagi, tapi Sumire segera meletakkan tangannya di dadanya, berusaha membuatnya lebih tenang. Sai kembali kelihatan khawatir.

"Nona sakit lagi?"

Sumire menggeleng.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya..." Sai hendak berdiri dan menarik tangannya, namun Sumire menahannya.

"Tolong jangan pergi... Aku takut kambuh lagi..." pinta Sumire manja.

"Tapi Nona, ini..."

"Tolong... Aku tidak mau sendirian..." mohon Sumire dan Sai kembali duduk, lantas menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.

"Nona akan baik-baik saja. Saya akan di sini, menjaga Nona."

Sumire tersenyum lalu matanya mulai memberat. Dalam sekejap, ia sudah terbawa ke alam mimpi.

xxxxxxx

Sasori benar-benar kaget. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ibu dari gadis yang dicintainya ternyata menyukai dirinya. Dia tidak pernah berharap bahkan dalam khayalan terliarnya sekalipun untuk menjadi ayah dari Sumire. Yang dia inginkan adalah menjadi ayah dari anak-anak Sumire.

Hinata memang cantik sekali, dia harus akui itu. Meskipun sudah berusia 31 tahun, wajah dokter bedah itu masih seperti gadis berusia 20 tahunan. Kalau disandingkan dengan Sumire, bisa-bisa ia dianggap sebagai kakaknya. Belum lagi kehidupannya yang mapan meskipun pernah mengalami kejadian yang buruk di masa lalu. Seandainya belum pernah mengenal Sumire, maka Hinata termasuk dalam kategori istri idamannya.

Tapi sekarang...

Apa yang akan dikatakannya? 'Maaf tidak bisa menerima cintamu karena aku mencintai putrimu?'

"Mr. Akasuna..." Hinata memandang Sasori malu-malu. "Saya tahu kalau ini buru-buru. Kita baru saling mengenal, terlebih dalam situasi seperti ini, tapi saya benar-benar serius ingin berhubungan lebih jauh dengan Anda. Sudah lama saya tidak merasakan hal seperti ini. Saya pikir tidak akan pernah merasakannya lagi setelah kelahiran Sumire. Peristiwa itu benar-benar membuat saya trauma. Tapi setelah melihat kepribadian dan kepedulian Anda terhadap putri saya, rasanya sangat tepat jika Anda dapat melengkapi keluarga kami."

Sasori memalingkan wajahnya. Apa yang akan dikatakannya?

"Dr. Kakkei, saya... saya..."

"Anda tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang," potong Hinata. "Saya akan hargai apapun jawaban dari Anda. Saya tahu bahwa tidak banyak yang bisa menerima seorang wanita yang sudah memiliki anak, tapi saya harap Anda berbeda."

Sasori rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan kewarasannya.

Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cover belongs to its respective owners.**

**Don't like the pairing, don't read!**

**For more stories and informations, check my profile.**

xxxxxxx

Sumire membuka matanya secara perlahan. Awalnya semua terlihat remang-remang, namun kemudian ia terkesiap karena menyadari bahwa seorang lelaki tengah mendekapnya dengan erat di atas tempat tidur. Ia hampir memberontak, sebelum kemudian mengetahui bahwa lelaki itu adalah ayah kandungnya.

"Papa..." cicitnya. Ayahnya itu masih memejamkan matanya, tampak damai dalam tidurnya. Kalau dilihat dari dekat, wajahnya benar-benar tampan, sama sekali tanpa cela dengan struktur wajah yang nyaris sempurna. Kalau ia bukan ayahnya, Sumire bisa saja jatuh cinta.

Sumire mengelus pipi ayahnya dan mata gelap sang papa yang serupa dengannya lantas terbuka.

"Sayang..." suara ayahnya serak saat membisikkan kata itu. Ia mencium kening Sumire lantas mempererat pelukannya, mencoba tidur lagi.

"Papa, ayo bangun," ucap Sumire sambil mengelus pipi mulus sang ayah.

"Ini libur, Sayang," sahut sang ayah tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kenapa Papa ada di sini?" tanya Sumire penasaran. Kali ini mata papanya terbuka.

"Kata Sai, kau sakit, karenanya aku buru-buru pulang dan untunglah sekarang kondisimu sudah baikan. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa asmamu akan kambuh saat kau baru sehari di sini. Aku memang ayah yang buruk ya?" sang papa bergumam sedih.

"Ini bukan salah Papa," timpal Sumire, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada ayahnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat wajah Sai dan perutnya serasa dihuni oleh ribuan kupu-kupu. "Papa, Sai itu siapa?"

"Dia adalah bodyguard-mu," sahut papanya. "Salah satu yang terbaik di dunia. Dulu dia bekerja sebagai penyidik top di FBI."

"Kenapa dia berhenti? Kelihatannya masih muda," komentar Sumire.

"Kudengar ada skandal dibalik pengunduran dirinya, tapi itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah aku akan selalu memberikan semua yang terbaik untukmu," sang papa mempererat pelukannya dengan protektif.

Sumire cemberut, "Tapi Papa merampas ponselku."

"Demi kebaikanmu."

"Ponsel adalah separuh hidupku!" pekik Sumire. "Aku mau ponselku kembali!"

Pria itu mendesah, "Sayang..."

"Aku mau ponselku kembali!"

"Tidak," papanya berkata jelas dan tegas. "Tak ada ponsel bagimu."

"Papa jahat!" Sumire membalikkan tubuhnya marah. "Apanya yang 'memberikan semua yang terbaik untukku'? Memberikan aku ponsel saja tidak bisa!"

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti."

"Aku juga tidak bisa bertemu Mama."

"Sumire..."

"Aku sayang Mama..."

"SUMIRE!"

Sumire tersentak. Sang papa membalikkan tubuhnya dengan paksa. Sumire memandang papanya ketakutan.

"Aku tidak mau putriku jadi seseorang yang tidak mengenal disiplin," kata ayahnya, "Atau apa mamamu terlalu memanjakanmu sehingga kau jadi seperti ini?"

Air mata Sumire mengalir.

"Aku tidak mau tinggal dengan Papa yang seperti ini! Aku ingin kembali bersama Mama!"

"TIDAK!"

Papanya bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan penuh amarah.

"Kau akan tinggal denganku selamanya, entah suka ataupun tidak."

xxxxxxx

Sai menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dengan muram. Ia baru saja selesai dari shift-nya dan seharusnya ini adalah waktu istirahatnya, namun pikirannya tidak bisa fokus.

Sumire.

Ia menghela napas panjang.

Kenapa ada gadis secantik itu di dunia ini? Ia tidak pernah terpesona dengan kecantikan seseorang sampai sekarang, padahal usia gadis itu baru 15 tahun.

Saat berada di dekatnya, Sai tidak bisa menghentikan detak jantungnya yang berdebar begitu keras. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini dia merasakan perasaan seperti itu.

'Inikah yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama?' Sai tersenyum miris. Dia kira itu hanya ada dalam drama Korea, namun ternyata kini ia merasakannya sendiri. Bahkan Sumire jauh lebih cantik dari foto yang dulu diberikan padanya saat briefing. 'Bagaimana ini?'

Ponsel iPhone miliknya berbunyi, menghentikannya berpikir lebih jauh.

"Tenten?" ia mengeja nama itu dengan heran. Perempuan China yang tengah meneleponnya itu adalah salah satu pelayan pribadi Sumire. Matanya sontak melebar saat mengingat kejadian kemarin. "Mungkinkah?"

Ia segera duduk dan menjawab telepon itu dengan panik, "Halo?! Ada apa?!"

"Sai? Ini aku, Sumire."

xxxxxxx

Hinata dan Sasori terburu-buru menyusuri koridor yang berada di dalam sebuah kantor polisi di London. Sang wanita cantik masih menggunakan jas dokternya dan pria di sebelahnya mengenakan kemeja putih yang ditumpuk sweater berwarna merah dengan ID masih menggantung di lehernya. Jelas sekali bahwa mereka baru datang dari tempat kerja masing-masing.

Seorang officer berseragam mempersilakan mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan rapat yang dipimpin oleh seorang pria paruh baya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya adalah Asuma Sarutobi. Saya adalah detektif yang menyelidiki kasus hilangnya Sumire Kakkei," seorang pria bermata gelap dan berambut hitam memperkenalkan diri. "Anda berdua pasti Dr. Hinata Kakkei dan Mr. Sasori Akasuna?"

"Ya," jawab Hinata dan Sasori bersamaan.

"Baiklah silakan duduk. Saya dan tim memiliki satu petunjuk penting yang mungkin bisa memecahkan kasus ini."

Hinata dan Sasori duduk di seberang sebuah televisi layar datar berukuran sedang yang menayangkan sebuah video yang tengah dihentikan.

"Silakan perhatikan baik-baik video berikut ini."

Asuma menekan tombol "play" dan tampaklah jip hitam yang menculik Sumire melintas singkat di depan sebuah pub bernama "Asgardians" sebelum kemudian berbelok ke kanan. Video itu hanya berdurasi sekitar sepuluh detik namun Asuma terlihat puas.

"Jip itu terkesan sangat lihai menghindari berbagai kamera CCTV di London namun tampaknya mereka melewatkan yang satu ini. Kami mendapatkan rekaman berikut ini dari kamera CCTV pribadi sang pemilik pub yang terletak secara tersembunyi. Asgardians terletak di Olsen Road, dan jika berbelok ke kanan maka kita akan tiba di salah satu pemukiman paling elit di London. Saya rasa ini adalah suatu keanehan. Kenapa para penculik itu membawanya kesana, bukannya ke suatu gang sempit dan kumuh yang biasanya digunakan untuk perdagangan manusia. Kemudian saya terpikir, Dr. Kakkei, apa ada orang yang tidak menyukai Anda yang tinggal disana? Mereka bisa saja hendak meminta tebusan atau membalas dendam terhadap Anda."

Wajah Hinata memucat.

"Dr. Kakkei?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi jalan kesana adalah jalan buntu dan pengamanan di sekitar perumahan elit itu sangat ketat. Kami sedang mencoba mencari tahu lebih lanjut tentu saja dan..."

"Mohon maaf, Tuan Sarutobi, tapi saya harus segera melakukan operasi penting bersama Dr. Nick Anderson* sebentar lagi. Ya, Dr. Anderson yang terkenal itu. Pasien kami adalah salah satu duke ternama di Inggris jadi saya tidak boleh terlambat," sela Hinata cepat. Sasori merasa ada yang aneh namun ia diam saja.

"Begitukah? Maaf, kalau begitu Anda boleh pergi. Kami akan segera menghubungi Anda terkait dengan hasil penyelidikan selanjutnya."

"Terima kasih."

Hinata menggandeng Sasori menuju ke luar kantor polisi, sangat erat, dengan tangan yang berkeringat dingin. Awalnya Sasori mengira Hinata hendak melakukan pendekatan, namun melihat wajahnya yang pucat pasi, ia mendepak kemungkinan itu. Tapi tetap saja guru Fisika tampan itu merasa ada yang tidak beres, terlebih Hinata menyeretnya ke sebuah kafe, bukan kembali ke tempat kerjanya seperti alasannya tadi.

"Dr. Kakkei, bukannya Anda harus melakukan operasi penting dengan Dr. Anderson? Jadi kena..."

"Ikut saya. Tolong," potong Hinata dengan suara yang bergetar, seperti menahan tangis. Sasori terpaksa mengiyakan dan berharap murid-muridnya tetap mengerjakan soal latihan seperti yang diperintahkannya sebelum meninggalkan mereka ke kantor polisi.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kafe dan Hinata memesan dua gelas capuccino bahkan tanpa bertanya apa preferensi Sasori. Ia membawa pria berambut merah itu ke meja paling pojok yang tertutupi dari pandangan sebagian besar orang.

"Dr. Kakkei... apa yang..." namun kata-kata Sasori terpotong saat melihat airmata mulai mengucur deras dari mata indah Hinata. "Dr. Kakkei...?"

"Dia te... telah mengambilnya, Mr. Akasuna!"

"Apa?" Sasori tidak mengerti.

"Laki-laki brengsek itu telah mengambil anak saya!"

xxxxxxx

"APA MAKSUDMU SUMIRE MENGHILANG?!"

Suara keras itu bergema ke seantero mansion yang megah tersebut. Seseorang berpakaian butler dengan rambut kebiruan yang dikuncir dan berkacamata tampak ketakutan di depan seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata gelap yang terlihat sangat murka.

"Kami juga baru menyadarinya saat mengantarkan makan malam, Tuan. Mohon maaf, kami sudah berusaha melakukan semuanya sesuai prosedur, tapi..."

"Sialan!" pria berjubah hitam yang dipanggil "tuan" itu memukul dinding dengan tangannya dan retakan langsung muncul seketika. "Lalu dimana Sai, si bodoh mantan agen terbaik FBI itu?! Tentunya menangani gadis berusia 15 tahun bukan masalah baginya?!"

"Itulah masalahnya, Sai juga tidak ada dimanapun bahkan di apartemennya. Dia juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Kamu menduga..."

"Menduga apa?!" sentak pria itu ganas.

"Kami menduga dialah yang membawa kabur Nona Sumire, karena sama sekali tidak ada jejak, bahkan mereka tidak terekam kamera CCTV. Beberapa petugas keamanan di luar terkapar, salah satunya tertembak di bahunya, dengan selongsong peluru dari pistol yang selalu digunakan Sai."

"Maksudmu si pucat itu berkhianat, Kabuto?!"

Butler bernama Kabuto itu mendesah pasrah dan membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Ya, benar, Tuan."

"Tapi dia hendak membawa Sumire kemana? Apa dia mata-mata polisi?"

"Kalau itu..."

Tiba-tiba seorang pria lain yang bertubuh tegap dengan rambut oranye datang ke arah mereka dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Tuan, ada seorang wanita yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda, dan dia sangat memaksa," lapornya cukup sopan.

"Usir dia, Juugo! Kalau itu adalah Sakura lagi..."

"Dia bukan Nona Haruno. Namanya kalau tidak salah adalah Hya... Hyuu... "

"Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga."

Seorang wanita yang memakai setelan blus berwarna abu-abu berjalan ke hadapan sang tuan besar yang membelalakkan mata melihatnya. Seorang pria berambut merah mengikutinya dan menggandeng tangannya, membuat mata pria berjubah hitam itu menyipit.

"Kau..."

"Sasuke, kembalikan anakku!"

xxxxxxx

**Author's Note:**

***Nick Anderson is a cameo from my other story "The Billionaire's Target" in Wattpad**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cover belongs to its respective owners.**

**Don't like the pairing, don't read!**

**For more stories and informations, check my profile.**

xxxxxxx

"Dr. Nick Anderson!"

Seorang pria berambut pirang terang, berkulit putih, dan berwajah sangat tampan menoleh mendengar panggilan itu. Mata birunya yang besar terbelalak saat melihat seorang gadis berambut gelap panjang dengan mata yang sama gelapnya berlari ke arahnya di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Di belakangnya seorang pemuda dengan kulit putih pucat dan pakaian serba hitam terlihat mengikuti.

"Dokter!"

"Sumire?!" sang dokter memekik kaget. "Kau kemana saja? Katanya diculik? Ibumu sangat khawatir dan sedang berusaha mencarimu bersama pihak kepolisian!"

Sumire berhenti di depan Nick sambil mengatur napasnya. Pemuda di belakangnya yang memiliki rambut hitam dan mata gelap ikut berhenti, namun napasnya lebih teratur dan meski wajahnya tampan, namun ekspresinya minim.

"Mama saya kemana?"

"Tunggu dulu! Apa ini benar-benar dirimu?" Nick mengguncang tubuh Sumire untuk memastikan bahwa itu benar adalah anak rekan kerjanya namun sesaat kemudian tangannya dipiting dengan menyakitkan.

"Menjauhlah dari Nona Sumire," kata pemuda tadi dengan datar namun berbahaya.

"Sai, ini adalah teman mamaku! Dia bukan orang jahat," ucap Sumire namun sebelum Sai merespon, ia telah terlempar oleh teknik beladiri Nick.

"Ap..."

"Tidak!" Sumire menghalangi Sai membalas dan sesaat kemudian pemuda itu mengangguk patuh.

"Maafkan saya."

"Siapa ini? Temanmu di gangster? Jadi kesanalah kau menghilang selama ini?" tuduh Nick tak suka.

"Bukan, dia... Mama saya kemana?" Sumire berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mengulang pertanyaan pertamanya tadi. Nick masih memandang Sai curiga sebelum kemudian menjawab.

"Dia izin pergi ke kantor polisi sebentar. Kau sudah meneleponnya?"

"Ya, tapi ponsel Mama tidak aktif," keluh Sumire. "Mama juga tidak ada di rumah jadi saya pikir pasti ada disini."

"Pulanglah, nanti kalau mamamu sudah kembali, aku akan menyampaikan padanya bahwa kau baik-baik saja dan sudah berada di rumah."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya akan pulang dul..."

"Tunggu!" Nick mengeluarkan sebuah i-Phone hitam dari dalam sakunya. "Mamamu tidak akan percaya kalau tidak ada bukti bahwa kau pernah mendatangiku, jadi ayo rekam dulu. Aku akan mengirimkan video ini ke Whatsapp-nya juga dan kalau beruntung, dia akan segera melihatnya."

Sumire berdiri dengan canggung di sebelah Nick dan sang dokter tampan mengaktifkan mode perekaman video.

"Hinata, ini aku Nick. Saat ini aku sedang bersama dengan putrimu, Sumire. Dia sudah kembali dengan selamat dan katanya akan pulang ke rumah sebentar lagi," Nick bermonolog dengan lancar lalu menoleh pada Sumire, "Ayo, katakan sesuatu!"

"Mama, ini aku, Sumire! Aku sudah pulang, Ma! Aku tunggu Mama di rumah. Love you," Sumire memberikan hand kiss dan Nick kembali memfokuskan kamera depan pada dirinya, "Kalau kau menerima ini, Hinata, cepatlah pulang. Putrimu menunggu di rumah. Sampai jumpa."

Nick mematikan fitur video recording lalu mengirimkan video itu ke nomor Hinata.

"Selesai. Sekarang kau harus segera pulang. Kasihan Mamamu," Nick mengelus kepala Sumire.

"Ba..."

"Tidak perlu pegang-pegang, Dokter!" Sai menepis tangan Nick.

"Sai! Apa-apaan sih? Dokter Nick sudah seperti ayahku sendiri!" sungut Sumire.

"Tapi ayah Anda..."

"Maaf, Dokter, kalau begitu saya permisi. Terima kasih."

"Hati-hati. Langsung pulang, ya. Tidak perlu mampir kemana-mana," kata Nick dengan raut wajah khawatir. Sumire tersenyum lalu mengacungkan ibu jarinya sebelum kemudian berlalu bersama sang bodyguard.

xxxxxxxx

"Dimana anakku, Sasuke?! Dimana dia?!" teriak Hinata histeris. "Dimana Sumireku?! Aku tahu kau yang mengambilnya dariku! Kembalikan anakku!"

Sasuke menyeringai, mendekati Hinata yang berdiri di tengah koridor mansion-nya, "Sumiremu? Kita berdua sama-sama tahu, Hinata, kalau Sumire adalah darah dagingku!"

Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Sumire bukan anakmu! Dia hanya putriku, putriku!"

"Lalu mata siapa yang dia miliki? Wajahnya milik siapa? Sifatnya milik siapa? Apa milik pria berambut merah ini?!" geram Sasuke sambil menatap Sasori tajam. Airmata Hinata menetes. Sasuke yang sudah berada tepat di hadapan Hinata berusaha menghapusnya tapi perempuan itu menepis tangannya kasar.

"Jangan berani-berani menyentuhku!"

"Jangan sok suci! Kau pikir bagaimana Sumire bisa hadir di antara kita?"

Hinata hendak menampar Sasuke namun tangannya ditangkap dengan gesit.

"Lepaskan tanganku! Lepaskan!" jerit Hinata ketakutan.

"Jangan... hey!" Sasori yang hendak membantu Hinata telah dipegangi oleh Juugo dan meskipun memberontak, dia tak bisa lepas dari pria bertubuh mirip hulk itu.

"Mr. Akasuna!" Hinata hendak menghampiri Sasori tapi tubuhnya mendadak direngkuh secara paksa ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke hanya terkekeh bengis, "Salahmu sendiri menjerumuskan dirimu ke dalam kandang macan, Sayang. Lihatlah, bahkan tanpa berusaha, keluargaku sudah utuh kembali. Putriku dan ibunya. Keluarga yang bahagia, bukan?"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Dr. Kakkei! Lepaskan dia! Lepaskan!" Sasori terus berusaha memberontak namun dengan hanya kode mata dari Sasuke, Juugo diikuti yang lainnya menyeretnya ke belakang. "Tidak! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Hentikan! Polisi pasti akan..."

Suara Sasori menghilang seiring dengan berbeloknya mereka ke suatu ruangan. Kini tinggallah Sasuke dan Hinata berdua saja di tempat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mau kau bawa kemana dia?!" teriak Hinata sambil terus berusaha melepaskan diri. "Lepaskan, Sasuke! Lepaskan!"

"Tuan..." seseorang yang lain kembali berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" Sasuke mendecih terganggu, membenamkan Hinata secara paksa ke dadanya. "Kalau tidak penting, aku bersumpah akan..."

"Kami sudah berhasil melacak Nona Sumire dan Sai."

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya mendengar hal itu. "Sumire tidak berada disini? Dan siapa Sai?"

"Lanjutkan," titah Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Sepertinya Nona Sumire dan Sai berusaha kembali ke kediaman keluarga Kakkei."

"Apa? Lepaskan aku! Aku harus pulang! Sumire! Sumire!" Hinata kembali berusaha meloloskan diri sambil memanggil-manggil putrinya putus asa.

"Cih! Segera bawa dia kemari!"

"Baik, Tuan!"

"Tidak! Sumire! Sumire!"

"Dan kau," Sasuke menatap Hinata kejam. "Tak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi."

xxxxxxx

"Mama kemana? Sudah malam kenapa belum pulang?" Sumire yang duduk menunggu di sofa ruang tamu mengeluh bosan.

"Silakan dimakan dulu, Nona," Sai menyajikan sepiring spageti di atas meja. "Maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan selera Anda. Hanya ini yang ada di kulkas."

"Kau belum makan?" tanya Sumire.

"Tidak perlu memikirkan saya."

"Sai, kau bukan robot. Jelas aku memikirkanmu," wajah Sumire merona merah saat mereka bertemu pandang.

Diam sebentar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bersedia membantuku kabur? Kau kan di bawah perintah ayahku."

Sai menghela napas, "Entahlah, begitu melihat Anda, saya..."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Mama!" Sumire terlonjak senang dan hendak berlari membuka pintu tapi tangan Sai yang terjulur menghalanginya.

"Sebentar, saya seperti mendengar suara..."

"Bukan, itu Mama!" Sumire ngotot. "Itu pasti Mam.."

Blar!

Pintu depan tiba-tiba hancur berkeping-keping dengan suara menggelar dan secepat kilat Sai meraih Sumire ke dalam pelukannya untuk melindunginya dari efek ledakan itu. Mereka terlempar bersama hingga menabrak tembok di ruang tengah.

"Apa...?" Sumire linglung dengan kepala berdarah tapi Sai, hanya beberapa saat kemudian, bergerak cepat meraih pistolnya saat melihat bayangan-bayangan tegap masuk dari balik pintu dengan mengokang senjata.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Beberapa tumbang tapi lebih banyak lagi yang masuk.

"Cari dia! Mereka ada di sini!"

"LARI!" untuk pertama kalinya Sumire melihat wajah Sai tampak panik. "CEPAT LARI!"

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cover belongs to its respective owners.**

**Don't like the pairing, don't read!**

**For more stories and informations, check my profile.**

xxxxxxx

Sumire berlari secepat yang ia bisa dari kejaran orang-orang berjubah hitam yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di rumahnya meski kepala dan tubuhnya sakit semua. Ia menyusuri koridor ruang tengah menuju halaman belakang yang mana kemudian dari sana ia bisa ke arah jalan raya. Sayangnya sebelum ia mencapai pagar yang membatasi halaman belakang dengan trotoar, seseorang menangkap tubuhnya dengan paksa.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" Sumire berusaha memberontak tapi lelaki yang menahan tubuhnya jauh lebih kuat. Sejenak ia bisa mencium wangi parfum maskulin dari laki-laki muda berambut keperakan dan bermata keemasan yang memerangkapnya dalam pelukan paksa. "Lepaskan!"

"Sumire Uchiha, kau akan ikut dengan kami!"

Sumire bengong sejenak.

"Apa maksudmu? Namaku adalah Sumire Kakkei!"

Lelaki muda itu terbahak dan Sumire harus mengakui bahwa wajahnya cukup tampan.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau adalah putri Sasuke Uchiha bukan?"

"Lalu kalau iya, kenapa? Tapi aku memakai nama keluarga ibuku!" cetus Sumire sambil terus berusaha memberontak.

"Kalau itu benar maka kau adalah Sumire Hyuuga. Sampai kapan kau akan menggunakan nama palsu itu?"

"Hyuuga? Siapa itu? Marga ibuku adalah Kakkei!" protes Sumire. Laki-laki itu kembali tertawa lalu memojokkan Sumire di pohon yang tumbuh di halaman belakang.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau adalah keturunan dari dua klan terkaya di Jepang dan kini malah berusaha mengaburkan identitasmu?" Sumire memalingkan wajahnya. Lelaki itu mengernyit. "Atau kau sebenarnya sudah tahu?"

"Lepaskan! Apa kau adalah orang suruhan ayahku? Aku tidak mau kembali kesana! Aku memilih hidup bersama mamaku!"

"Siapa bilang aku adalah orang suruhan ayahmu? Memangnya tampangku semenyedihkan itu? Justru sebaliknya..."

"Mitsuki, cukup main-mainnya. Kita pergi."

Seorang pemuda lain yang juga berambut keperakan dan mirip dengan laki-laki tadi tiba-tiba muncul.

"Oh, semuanya sudah berakhir? Secepat itukah, Toneri?"

"Sudahlah, ayo."

"Tunggu, kalau bukan orang suruhan ayahku, lalu kalian siapa? Dimana Sai? Tunggu dulu! Hey... ah!"

Namun Mitsuki telah membuat Sumire pingsan lalu menggendongnya bridal style.

"Bagus," ucap Toneri yang berhasil menyejajarkan diri dengan Mitsuki. "Uchiha akan menyesal telah bermain-main dengan kita."

xxxxxxx

"Kudengar kau tidak mau makan."

Sasuke menyelinap di bekas kamar Sumire yang kini ditempati Hinata. Beberapa piring berisi nasi goreng tampak utuh di atas meja rias.

"Dimana putriku? Aku menolak makan sebelum dipertemukan dengannya!" ultimatum Hinata keukeuh.

Mata Sasuke melembut, "Jangan bodoh, Hinata, kau bisa sakit."

"Memang apa pedulimu?" sergah Hinata kasar.

"Tentu aku peduli," Sasuke duduk di tepian tempat tidur dan meraih ujung rambut Hinata lalu menciumnya. Hinata segera menyentakkan rambutnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Seringai gila Sasuke kembali lagi dan ia segera memiting Hinata di atas tempat tidur sehingga wanita itu kini terjatuh di kasur yang empuk dengan Sasuke berada di atas tubuhnya.

"J... jangan gila, Sasuke! Hentikan ini!" teriak Hinata ketakutan.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya bukan?" kekeh Sasuke. "Belum terlambat untuk memberikan Sumire seorang adik."

"Tidak!" Hinata mencoba berontak tapi Sasuke mengunci pergerakannya dengan mudah sampai tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

"Sekarang kau bisa apa?"

Sasuke makin mendekati wajahnya dan Hinata berpaling.

"Jangan lakukan ini, Sasuke! Aku akan menikah dengan orang lain sebentar lagi!"

"Apa?!" mata Sasuke membelalak marah. "Siapa laki-laki brengsek itu?! Aku akan membunuhnya!"

"Tidak!"

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk.

"Tuan, ada kabar buruk!"

Sasuke mendecih lalu melepaskan Hinata dan membuka pintu dengan kasar, "Ada apa?!"

Seorang pemuda berpakaian hitam-hitam membungkuk hormat lalu berkata, "Tuan, Otsutsuki mengirimkan pesan video untuk kita."

"Lalu?"

"Nona Sumire ada di tangan mereka."

"APA?!"

"Sumire?" Hinata beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke arah pintu. "Apa maksudnya? Sumire ada di tangan Otsutsuki?"

"Ya, Nyonya!"

"Lalu apa mereka minta sesuatu? Tebusan atau semacamnya? Aku... aku akan mengabulkannya!" ucap Hinata panik.

"Hinata, mereka bukan orang yang bisa kau iming-imingi dengan uang," timpal Sasuke lalu mengedik pada sang anak buah. "Tunjukkan videonya."

Sang pemuda mengeluarkan iPad-nya lalu memutar sebuah video.

Di layar nampaklah Sumire yang tengah diikat di sebuah kursi dengan mulut dibekap sementara di sekitarnya ada serombongan orang berambut keperakan. Latar belakangnya adalah sebuah gudang yang besar.

"Sumire!" Hinata memekik khawatir.

_"Uchiha, seperti yang kau lihat, kami memiliki putrimu. Jika kau ingin dia tetap hidup, maka datanglah sendirian besok malam ke alamat yang tertera di bagian akhir video ini. Ingat, kau tidak boleh membawa senjata. Apabila kami menemukan bahwa kau membawa orang atau senjata, maka nyawa putrimu akan melayang. Pilihanmu, Uchiha. Kami menunggu kedatanganmu."_

Video itu berakhir dengan seringai penuh kemenangan dari pria tampan berambut keperakan yang tadi berbicara. Sasuke melempar vas bunga di dekatnya sampai pecah berkeping-keping.

"Sial!"

"Aku akan lapor polisi!" Hinata hendak beranjak tapi Sasuke menahan lengannya.

"Jangan!" mata Sasuke terlihat penuh tekad. "Aku akan datang!"

"Tapi Tuan, ini sudah jelas jebakan," pemuda di sebelahnya mengingatkan.

"Diam, Shin! Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan," sergah Sasuke. "Kosongkan jadwalku untuk besok malam."

"Tap..." satu lirikan maut Sasuke membuat Shin membungkuk patuh. "Baik, Tuan."

xxxxxxx

Sinar matahari yang kuat membuat sepasang mata hitam membuka kelopak yang menutupinya. Yang segera disadarinya adalah dia berada di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh sakit dan perban dimana-mana. Bau obat menyerbu indera penciumannya, begitu juga interior kamar yang serba putih dan penuh dengan alat-alat medis.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Ia menoleh dan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru menghampiri ranjangnya sambil tersenyum. Ia memakai blazer dan celana hitam yang disertai kemeja putih tanpa dasi.

"Ino...?"

"Hai, Sai," Ino menyapa Sai ceria. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Sakit," jawab Sai jujur. Ino tertawa sebentar.

"Beberapa tulang rusukmu retak dan kau tertembak di beberapa tempat. Sungguh keajaiban kau masih hidup. Untung polisi cepat menemukanmu."

"Bagaimana dengan Nona Sumire?"

"Sumire yang mana?"

"Lupakan," Sai menghela napas. "Tapi tidak ada jenazah seorang gadis di TKP bukan?"

"Ada."

Jantung Sai seperti berhenti berdetak.

"Beritahu aku namanya!"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Rambutnya hitam panjang, kulitnya putih, matanya gelap..."

"Tidak!" Sai berteriak agak histeris, membuat Ino kaget karena temannya itu biasanya bak robot yang minim ekspresi. "Aku harus melihatnya!"

"Tidak bisa! Tubuhmu masih lem.. ah!"

Ino kaget sekali lagi saat Sai mengibaskannya lalu mencabut infusnya.

"Sai, hentikan! Aku akan mengeceknya untukmu!"

"Kau tidak mengerti..."

"Apa yang aku tidak..."

"Astaga, bisakah kalian tidak ribut sekali saja?" seorang pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir melangkah malas ke dalam kamar rumah sakit itu. "Sai, seseorang menghubungi ponselmu berkali-kali."

"Siapa?"

"Katanya namanya Tenten."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cover belongs to its respective owners.**

**Don't like the pairing, don't read!**

**For more stories and informations, check my profile.**

**xxxxxxxx**

"Dr. Kakkei, mari kita pergi."

Hinata yang tengah meratapi nasibnya sembari memandangi langit-langit kamar mewah yang sedang ditempatinya mendadak terlonjak mendengar suara itu.

"Mr. Akasuna!"

Sasori telah ada di hadapannya dengan tubuh berlumuran darah, baju terkoyak, dan muka tegang yang sama sekali tidak pernah diperlihatkannya saat menjadi guru bagi Sumire.

"Anda...?" Hinata membuka mulutnya dengan terpana. Ini bukan sosok yang tadinya ia harapkan sebagai ayah dari putri tunggalnya. Aura Sasori kini jadi mirip dengan... Sasuke.

"Jangan pedulikan penampilanku ini," Sasori mendecih saat memperhatikan ketakjuban Hinata. "Yang penting kita harus cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Siapa Anda sebenarnya?" cicit Hinata namun tak urung ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Nanti akan kuceritakan semuanya. Sekarang ayo bergerak, sebelum pasukan tambahan datang!"

Hinata mengangguk dan mereka keluar dari kamar namun betapa kagetnya perempuan berambut panjang itu saat mendapati dua orang lain telah menunggu mereka di koridor dan salah satunya adalah...

"Gaara?"

Laki-laki yang dimaksudnya tersenyum tipis. Ia berwajah tampan dengan rambut merah yang sama seperti Sasori, namun alih-alih bermata hazel, miliknya berwarna hijau. Pakaian serba hitam membalut seluruh tubuhnya bak ninja dengan beberapa senjata yang terlihat jelas di bagian-bagian tertentu dari pakaiannya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Hime," Gaara mengangguk untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia mengenali Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah Sasuke dan kau..."

"Rival yang pernah memperebutkanmu? Aku tahu," Gaara menghela napas. "Tapi aku kesini bukan untuk membalas dendam atau merebutmu darinya. Aku hanya mendapatkan panggilan darurat dari sepupuku tersayang," dia mengerling pada Sasori, "Dan ternyata kaupun ada disini. Bonus. Kebetulan aku dan Matsuri baru saja bercerai."

Seseorang yang lain lagi berdehem, "Maaf mengganggu waktu flirting-nya, tapi bukankah kita harus segera pergi?"

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru menyeringai ke arahnya. Ia memakai celana hitam yang dibalut sebuah jubah panjang berwarna sama dengan motif awan merah di bagian tengahnya.

"Siapa...?"

"Deidara," lelaki itu membungkuk hormat. "Senang bertemu dengan Nyonya Hinata Hyuuga yang melegenda itu. Atau perlu kupanggil Nyonya Hinata Kakkei?"

"Mereka datang untuk membantuku," sela Sasori sebelum Hinata menjawab. "Cukup basa-basinya, sekarang ayo kita pergi!"

"Tidak semudah itu."

Semuanya terkesiap kala sesosok pria berambut dan bermata gelap dengan wajah sangat tampan telah menghadang mereka.

"Terima kasih untuk bincang-bincangnya, aku jadi punya waktu untuk melacak kalian. Sabaku, kau semakin payah saja dari waktu ke waktu."

"Uchiha," Gaara mendesis geram. "Bagaimana..."

"Kau datang ke sarangku untuk membawa kabur ibu dari anakku dan kau pikir aku sebodoh anak buahku yang kau lumpuhkan di basement sehingga tidak akan berbuat apa-apa?" Sasuke menatap ke arah Sasori. "Sasori Akasuna, kau pikir aku tak tahu siapa kau? Puppet Master dari Akatsuki tempat Itachi laknat itu bernaung. Kau tidak bisa menggeser Itachi lalu kau pikir bisa mengalahkan aku yang sudah melenyapkan kakak bodohku itu?"

"Sasuke, hentikan! Biarkan aku pergi!" teriak Hinata, maju selangkah. "Aku tak ingin hidup bersama denganmu!"

"Itu bukan pilihan, Sayang, terutama kalau kau masih ingin melihat putri kita hidup-hidup. Kau ingat kan bahwa Sumire tidak berada disini?"

"Aku tahu putri Hinata diculik dan sudah menyuruh orangku untuk melepaskan Sumire," ucap Gaara tenang. "Kau tidak usah bersikap sok pahlawan, Uchiha!"

"Jangan ikut campur dalam pembicaraan keluarga, pecundang! Aku dan ibu dari anakku sedang mendiskusikan nasib putri kandung kami," nada suara Sasuke tampak menekankan pada kata-kata tertentu, sangat menikmati saat wajah Gaara terlihat terluka.

"Aku bisa saja mempunyai lebih banyak anak dengan Hinata..."

"Brengsek!"

"Berhenti, Sasuke!" Hinata maju tepat di depan Gaara, menghalanginya mendapat hantaman Sasuke, yang berhenti seketika saat mengetahui siapa yang berada di hadapannya. "Aku tahu ada Sumire diantara kita tapi maaf, kita tidak bisa bersama. Aku sudah memutuskan bahwa yang akan melengkapi keluarga kecilku bersama Sumire adalah Sasori Akasuna."

Hening sejenak dan semua mata menatap Sasori nyaris tak percaya. Sasori sendiri tampak kaget.

"Dr. Kakkei, dengan segala hormat, saya belum pernah menyetujui in..."

"Jauh lebih baik dirimu daripada pria yang memaksakan kehendak seperti dia!" tuding Hinata, membuat Sasuke menggeram.

"Apa kekuranganku, Hinata?! Aku memiliki segalanya! Segalanya! Berani-beraninya kau menggantikan posisiku sebagai ayah dari Sumire dengan seseorang seperti..."

"Kalau begitu kemana kau selama ini, Sasuke?" teriak Hinata dengan suara bergetar. "Selama ini aku merawat Sumire sendirian selama belasan tahun, bahkan keluargaku sendiri mengasingkanku dan semua orang melecehkanku... beruntung Gaara bersedia memberikanku beasiswa untuk kuliah meski ayahnya tidak mengizinkan hubungan kami... tapi kemana kau?! Kau sama sekali tidak bertanggungjawab..."

"Aku harus memburu Itachi, oke?! Dia membunuh semua orang di klanku saat itu, aku bisa apa?! Hidup bahagia denganmu selamanya?! Aku melindungimu dan putri kita dari pria gila itu, Hinata!" bentak Sasuke emosional. Hinata terhenyak. "Kalau aku bersama denganmu maka Itachi pasti akan memburu kalian juga! Saat itu aku masih remaja, apa yang bisa kulakukan melawan prodigy keluarga Uchiha?! Aku hanya bisa kabur agar dia mengejarku, bukan kalian berdua! Aku rela mati demi melindungi kalian, apa kau tahu?!" sentak Sasuke, sementara airmata Hinata akhirnya menetes. "Aku baru saja berhasil membunuhnya setelah melewati neraka selama 15 tahun dan kupikir akhirnya kita bisa bersama sebagai keluarga tapi..." mata Sasuke yang tadinya berkaca-kaca kemudian berubah nyalang, "Kau malah memilih bajingan itu?! Apa kau tahu apa saja yang telah dia lakukan?!"

"Cukup!" potong Sasori, mengepalkan tangannya. "Jika kau ingin bermain drama, lakukan di tempat lain. Aku sudah muak denganmu, Uchiha! Biarkan kami lewat atau..."

"Atau apa?!" Sasuke menyalak. Secara tiba-tiba Sasori mendekap tubuh Hinata dari belakang dan menempelkan pisau di lehernya.

"Aku akan membunuhnya."

xxxxxxxx

Suasana gudang itu sangat gelap dan berantakan, penuh dengan barang-barang bekas. Hanya ada secercah sinar rembulan dari lubang-lubang kecil di dinding tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat sosok yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan kosong itu terlihat oleh mata manusia. Ya, ada satu kursi di bagian tengah yang ditempati seorang gadis berambut gelap panjang yang sekujur tubuhnya diikat oleh tali yang kuat.

Bagi kebanyakan orang, gadis bermata gelap itu tampak termenung dan memikirkan kehidupannya yang sial namun kalau disaksikan secara lebih seksama, perempuan muda yang cantik itu tidak sedang diam saja. Ia tengah berusaha membuka ikatannya tanpa banyak bicara, hingga akhirnya pelan-pelan tali itu mulai mengendor.

"Sedikit lagi... ayolah..."

Sayangnya, saat ia sedang berkonsentrasi dengan kondisi ikatan yang makin melonggar, seseorang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Kau..." gadis itu kembali mendiamkan dirinya agar tak ketahuan.

"Apa kabar, Uchiha?"

"Kakkei," koreksinya tegas.

"Kalau begitu Hyuuga?" pemuda berambut keperakan yang memasuki gudang itu menyeringai untuk menggodanya.

"Hentikan. Sama sekali tidak lucu, Mitsuki."

"Oooh... kau memanggil nama depanku," pemuda yang memakai kimono hitam itu berpura-pura kaget. "Apakah itu suatu kehormatan, Nona Besar Sumire?"

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Sumire dingin.

"Apa kau pikir aku tak memperhatikan CCTV?" senyum licik Mitsuki berkembang. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Talimu tadinya tidak selonggar ini ka... shit!"

Mitsuki terhempas ke lantai saat ia terkena hantaman Sumire yang ternyata telah berhasil melepaskan ikatannya. Gadis itu kini berlari ke arah pintu namun Mitsuki segera bangkit dan memutar tubuh gadis itu. Yang tak disangkanya, gadis itu melontarkan serangan bertubi-tubi dengan gaya bertarung yang dikenalnya, "Gentle Fist? Darimana kau belajar teknik beladiri Hyuuga ini?"

"Kau mungkin lupa tapi ibuku adalah Hinata Hyuuga!"

Sebagai seseorang yang mahir bertarung, Mitsuki bisa menangkis serangan-serangan Sumire. Ia balik menyerang dan kaget ketika gadis itu bisa memblokir semuanya.

"Siapa kau? Kemana gadis lemah yang tadinya berhasil kami tawan?"

"Maksudmu Sumire Kakkei, gadis biasa itu? Entahlah!"

"Siapa kau? Persona yang mana ini?"

Namun sebelum pertanyaannya dijawab, Mitsuki terkena beberapa pukulan dan ia kembali terjatuh, namun lelaki itu berhasil menyapu kaki Sumire hingga gadis itu juga terjerembab. Mitsuki menjambak rambut Sumire dan menariknya mendekat.

"Kau pikir berapa lama aku berlatih, Nona Besar? Kau tidak bisa lolos dariku!"

Dor!

Mitsuki terjatuh kembali dengan darah terciprat dari dadanya. Sumire terpana. Sai telah ada di depan pintu yang terbuka dengan wajah beku yang sepertinya tak mengenal belas kasihan.

"Nona Sumire, ayo kita pergi. Cepat!"

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cover belongs to its respective owners.**

**Don't like the pairing, don't read!**

**For more stories and informations, check my profile.**

**xxxxxxx**

"Mr. Akasuna, apa yang sedang Anda lakukan?" tanya Hinata kebingungan, namun ada ketakutan di dalam suaranya. Sasori tidak menjawab tapi tubuhnya juga tidak bergeming, mengurung Hinata kuat-kuat dengan sebelah tangan, sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain memegang pisau tajam di bawah leher sang dokter cantik. Sementara itu, Sasuke justru tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat semuanya kaget

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu, Akasuna? Kau hendak menipuku dengan Hinata sebagai umpan? Kau pikir aku anak kemarin sore?!" gelegar Sasuke. "Bagaimana aku bisa percaya? Kalian baru saja akan meloloskan diri bersama!"

"Kalau begitu kau pasti tidak benar-benar mengenal siapa aku. Guru sekolah hanyalah pekerjaan sampinganku, tapi pekerjaan utamaku... kau sendiri juga pasti tahu. Sasori The Red Sands... tentunya aku tidak memiliki julukan ini begitu saja," Sasori menekan pisaunya sedikit dan Hinata terlonjak.

"Ah!"

"Akasuna!" pekik Sasuke saat melihat darah mulai mengalir dari leher Hinata, lalu menoleh ke arah Gaara. "Sabaku, kau akan diam saja?!"

"Maaf, aku sudah move on," ucap Gaara dengan muka dan nada suara yang datar.

"Dasar pembohong! Kau pikir aku tidak dengar pembicaraan kalian tad..."

"Pilihanmu, Uchiha, biarkan kami lewat atau..." Sasori menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata yang terlihat memucat.

Diam sejenak.

"Aku punya ide yang lebih baik," desis Sasuke.

"Apa it..."

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Suara Gaara terpotong oleh lolongan Sasori ketika sebuah kunai yang dilempar Sasuke dengan lihai sudah menancap di lengannya. Sontak pria bermata cokelat itu menjatuhkan pisau yang ia pegang dan kesempatan itu digunakan Hinata untuk mendorongnya dan melarikan diri.

"Tunggu! Dr. Kak..."

Dor!

Sasuke telah menembakkan pistolnya ke arah mereka dan rombongan tadi berpencar mencari perlindungan sambil saling mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing.

"Hinata, berlindunglah!" teriak Sasuke di sela-sela suara tembakan yang mulai terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Hinata yang terjebak hendak menyembunyikan diri di balik tiang namun Sasori keburu menariknya.

"Tidak!" jerit Hinata ketakutan, mencoba bertahan di tempat dengan berpegangan pada dinding terdekat.

Dor!

Sasuke makin mendekati lokasi mereka dan Sasori terpaksa mundur.

"Menunduk!"

Deidara hendak menembak dari kejauhan. Sasori melakukan yang diminta dan moncong senjata temannya sudah mengarah ke Sasuke namun sayangnya Hinata yang kebingungan tanpa sengaja berada dalam radius tembak pistol itu di detik terakhir.

Dor!

"Tidak!"

Pada sepersekian detik yang sangat menentukan, Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata dan membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga peluru itu menembusnya alih-alih tubuh wanita Hyuuga itu.

"SASUKE!" pekik Hinata saat Sasuke tumbang bersimbah darah di pelukannya. Berat tubuh pria Uchiha itu membuatnya harus jatuh terduduk. "Tidak... tidak... kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Suasana jadi sunyi dan bunyi tembakan mereda. Sasori, Gaara dan Deidara mendekati mereka dengan hati-hati, senjata sepenuhnya terkokang, tapi mereka tidak membidik.

"Tidak... Sasuke... bicaralah padaku! Jangan... jangan seperti ini..." mata Hinata kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Hinata..." hanya itu yang dikatakan Sasuke sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

xxxxxxx

"Sai, untunglah kau selamat!" Sumire segera menghampiri Sai yang langsung menggandeng tangannya tanpa banyak bicara dan mereka pun berlari bersama menyusuri koridor temaram yang panjang itu. Sang gadis berambut gelap kaget saat menyadari ada dua orang lain di sekitar mereka.

"Tenten! Dan... maaf, siapa Anda?"

"Aku Temari, tapi kenalannya nanti saja," wanita asing berambut pirang di sebelah Tenten tersenyum.

"Kau membawa teman, Sai? Dan Tenten, apa ayahku yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Sumire waspada. Tenten tersenyum menenangkan.

"Jangan khawatir, saya berada di pihak Anda, Nona."

"Semua yang berada disini adalah teman kita, Nona Sumire," tambah Sai, sembari memperlambat langkahnya karena koridor yang mereka susuri sudah mulai tampak ujungnya. "Hati-hati."

Sai mendorong tubuh Sumire ke belakangnya saat mereka mendekati akhir koridor yang terlihat begitu bercahaya. Pistolnya sudah siap. Kedua perempuan yang lain juga mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing, meski hanya senjata tradisional, bukan senjata api seperti milik Sai.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka berhenti berlari dan berjalan pelan mendekati pusat cahaya itu. Sai, mengarahkan pistolnya ke depan, berjalan duluan.

"Aman," katanya ke arah belakang saat dirasa semuanya baik-baik saja. Mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan besar yang kosong, sepertinya ruangan gudang yang lain, dan Sai mengarahkan mereka semua ke kanan. Ada sebuah koridor baru yang harus mereka lewati.

"Pintu keluarnya sebelah san..."

Namun Tenten tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat seseorang mendadak menyergap tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Siapa itu?"

Dor!

Sai mencoba menembak, namun Tenten sudah tak terlihat lagi, ditelan kegelapan karena diseret entah kemana. Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh-tubuh berjubah hitam berdatangan dari segala penjuru bersama seseorang berambut perak yang sudah dikenal Sumire.

"Kau...!"

"Ya, aku," kakak Mitsuki itu tersenyum sinis. "Tak semudah itu untuk kabur dari sini, Uchiha."

"Namak..."

"Lumpuhkan mereka!"

Dengan satu perintah itu saja, segerombolan pria berjubah hitam itu menyerang mereka dari semua arah. Sai menembak salah satu dari mereka, membuka jalan aman ke arah belakang bagi Sumire.

"Larilah, Nona! Belok kanan dan temukan pintu keluarnya!"

"Tapi kau..."

"Cepat!"

Sumire terpaksa menurut sementara Sai dan Temari berusaha memberinya waktu dengan menghadang para pria itu. Sang gadis remaja berbelok ke kanan dan terus berlari seperti instruksi Sai. Setelah beberapa lama, ia melihatnya, sebuah pintu berkarat di kejauhan, yang sepertinya merupakan pintu keluarnya.

"Sedikit lagi!"

Sumire berusaha mempercepat langkahnya namun dua meter sebelum sampai tujuan, tubuhnya terguling ketika diterjang seseorang dari samping. Matanya melebar saat mengetahui siapa yang telah berada di atas tubuhnya dengan bertelanjang dada, "Mitsuki? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah..."

Mitsuki tersenyum meremehkan, "Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, Uchiha. Sekarang mari kita lihat, bisakah kau meloloskan diri lagi kali ini?"

xxxxxxx

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan dan cahaya yang kuat langsung menyilaukannya, membuatnya segera menutupnya lagi. Setelah mengerjap sebentar, ia kembali berusaha membuka matanya secara perlahan.

Ia berada di kamar Sumire dengan lampu menyala dan tirai tertutup. Di sampingnya ada segelas air dan beberapa potong roti, serta obat-obatan penahan sakit. Tubuh bagian atasnya dibebat perban berbercak darah, sementara selimut tebal membalut sebagiannya lagi dengan nyaman.

Krek!

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah seseorang yang tak pernah diduganya.

"Hinata?"

"Aku melihatmu bangun dari CCTV," Hinata seakan memberitahu dengan muram sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau masih disini?" Sasuke tergelak. "Kupikir kau sudah..."

"Kami telah mengepung tempat ini dengan pasukan Gaara. Semua anak buahmu sudah dikurung di ruang bawah tanah."

Sasuke hanya menyeringai, "Aku bisa membebaskan mereka kapan saja."

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke," Hinata akhirnya duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke memanfaatkan kedekatan mereka untuk membelai pipinya namun anehnya ibu dari Sumire itu tak menolak. "Kau hampir saja me... meninggal. Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" suara Hinata bergetar. "Aku sudah menolakmu. Aku sudah berbuat jahat padamu. Kenapa kau masih...?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Hinata," ucap Sasuke tanpa tedeng aling-aling dengan nada yang lembut meski suaranya serak. "Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu begitu saja."

"Tapi kau bisa mati!" pekik Hinata nyaris histeris.

"Lalu apa peduliku?" sergah Sasuke ringan, seolah hal yang disebutkan Hinata itu tak berarti. "Aku sudah melenyapkan Itachi, melindungimu serta anak kita selama lima belas tahun, juga membangun kembali kejayaan klan Uchiha. Sudah cukup banyak yang kulakukan bukan? Meskipun nantinya aku tak ada lagi, tapi kau dan Sumire harus tetap hidup untuk melanjutkan semangat api dari klan Uchiha. Aku sudah membuka jalan yang lebar untuk kalian. Jadi biarpun aku tak mendapat kesempatan untuk menjalani hidup bahagia bersama, tapi setidaknya legacy yang kutinggalkan akan bisa membuat hidup kalian bahagia untuk selamanya."

Airmata Hinata menetes, "Kau bodoh!"

Sasuke menyeringai lemah, "Klan Uchiha memang bodoh jika mereka sudah terlanjur mencintai seseorang. Sangat sangat bodoh."

Hinata sontak memeluk Sasuke, membuatnya terlonjak kesakitan.

"Ma... maaf..." cicit Hinata, hendak melepaskan diri, namun Sasuke justru mempererat pelukannya.

"Mungkin tubuhku sakit, tapi hatiku tidak," ucap Sasuke sedikit tergelak, namun beberapa detik kemudian nada suaranya berubah menjadi lirih. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Hinata."

Hinata tidak menjawab dan hanya terisak. Mereka terus berpelukan seperti itu sampai seseorang membuka pintu. Wajahnya langsung masam.

"Oh, aku tak tahu ada adegan romantis."

"Ada apa, Gaara?" Hinata mengusap airmatanya, namun saat hendak melepaskan pelukannya, Sasuke tidak membiarkannya sehingga sebelah tangan sang pria terakhir dari klan Uchiha itu kini melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Ada pesan baru dari Otsutsuki."

"Kau bilang orangmu sudah berusaha membebaskan putriku!" Sasuke menyalak marah.

"Terjadi situasi di luar dugaan..."

"Apa?" Hinata menjadi panik seketika.

"Lihatlah sendiri..."

Gaara membawa sebuah tablet hitam ke hadapan kedua orang itu dan memutar tombol ON. Muncullah wajah-wajah seluruh klan Otsutsuki dengan Sumire yang terikat di bagian tengah, persis seperti dulu, namun kali ini di sebelahnya ada Sai, Temari, dan Tenten dalam kondisi yang juga terikat. Toneri Otsutsuki kembali menjadi juru bicara mereka.

_"Uchiha, kami kecewa karena ternyata ada usaha-usaha lain untuk membebaskan putrimu. Untung saja kami berbaik hati dan tidak mengeksekusi Uchiha kecil ini di tempat. Tapi jangan terus menguji kesabaran kami. Jika selanjutnya hal ini terjadi kembali, maka nyawa putrimu benar-benar akan melayang._

_Dan tentu untuk segala kerusakan yang ditimbulkan dari upaya pembebasan ini, kami ingin meminta ganti-rugi yang sepadan. Jadi berikan kami lima juta dollar cash pada saat pertemuan kita nanti atau hal yang paling tak kau inginkan akan terjadi pada putrimu. Ingat, kau harus datang sendirian, tanpa membawa senjata._

_Sampai nanti, Uchiha."_

Videonya terputus begitu saja dan Sasuke menatap Gaara geram, "lihat apa yang timbul dari kebodohanmu?"

"Hei, kakak perempuanku juga disana, tahu!" dengus Gaara. "Dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi keselamatan putrimu!"

"Tapi lima juta dollar...!"

"Oh, kau tidak punya uang sebanyak itu, Uchiha? Mau mengajukan pinjaman pada Sabaku Corporation?" sindir Gaara. Sasuke melemparkan gelas di sampingnya ke arah pria berambut merah itu, yang bisa dihindarinya dengan mudah.

"Sialan kau!"

"Sas... Sasuke... aku punya sedikit uang..." Hinata menawarkan diri.

"Tak perlu, Hinata, aku bisa membereskan ini. Aku akan pergi malam ini."

Hinata terperanjat, "Ta... tapi tubuhmu masih..."

"Aku akan datang, Hinata, bersama lima juta dollar cash yang mereka minta. Jangan khawatir. Sumire pasti akan segera kembali."

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cover belongs to its respective owners.**

**Don't like the pairing, don't read!**

**For more stories and informations, check my profile.**

**#stayathome**

xxxxxxx

"Kau datang juga, Uchiha," Toneri Otsutsuki, mengenakan pakaian khas Jepang berwarna putih kebesarannya dengan latar belakang gudang besar yang kosong, menyeringai arogan pada pria tampan di hadapannya. Sang pria yang dimaksud mengenakan jubah panjang dan celana serba hitam, tampak sendirian dan tak membawa apa-apa kecuali satu koper besar berwarna hitam. Sementara itu Toneri sendiri berdiri bersama anak buahnya yang berjumlah kurang-lebih 50 orang dengan pakaian serba putih yang nyaris serupa. "Apa itu lima juta dolar yang kumaksud?"

"Periksalah sendiri!" Sasuke membalas dengan nada menantang. Toneri mengedikkan kepalanya pada salah seorang anak buahnya. Dia maju dan mengecek isi koper Sasuke yang sudah dilemparkan ke lantai. Setelah beberapa menit, ia mengangguk. Toneri tersenyum puas kali ini. "Dimana anakku?"

"Sabarlah dulu, Uchiha. Kau akan menemuinya saat permainan kita sudah selesai…" kata sang pria bermarga Otsutsuki lambat-lambat.

"Permainan apa yang kau maksud? Dimana Sumire, putriku?!" bentak Sasuke murka.

Toneri hanya tertawa lalu menepukkan tangannya. Dua orang bertubuh kekar dengan rambut pirang panjang mendadak maju dan memegangi dua sisi tubuh Sasuke.

"Hey, apa in… ugh!"

Salah seorang dari mereka telah menghantam tubuh Sasuke dengan keras. Toneri tertawa lagi.

"Kau pikir bisa begitu saja meloloskan diri dari sini? Tentu saja tidak semudah itu!"

Pukulan demi pukulan kemudian mulai menghujani tubuh Sasuke. Lelaki Uchiha itu berusaha memberontak dan salah satu dari mereka sempat terjerembab oleh pukulan balasan, tapi lebih banyak lagi yang datang mengeroyok sehingga kini ia kewalahan dan lantas dihajar beramai-ramai.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa seseorang yang telah melenyapkan Itachi ternyata sebodoh ini!" Toneri tergelak melihat adegan sadis di depannya. "Kalian semua bersiaplah!" kali ini suara lelaki muda itu meninggi dengan tatapan menggila. "Habisi dia!"

xxxxxxx

"Waktunya makan."

Mitsuki Otsutsuki memasuki ruangan dengan diikuti beberapa anak buahnya, yang semuanya menggunakan pakaian khas klan Otsutsuki yang bernuansa putih dengan tangan membawa nampan berisi makanan. Menu yang diberikan tampak sangat sederhana untuk keempat penghuni penjara yang gelap itu. Sumire, Tenten, Sai, dan Temari, masih mengenakan pakaian saat mereka berusaha meloloskan diri, terlihat sedang duduk di lantai dengan rantai tebal yang mengekang kaki mereka sementara kedua tangan mereka diborgol.

Mitsuki dan para anak buahnya lantas mengeluarkan kunci dan mulai membuka borgol salah satu tangan mereka agar bisa digunakan untuk menyuap makanan. Yang lain mengarahkan pistol pada mereka agar tidak ada yang berusaha meloloskan diri dalam kesempatan itu.

"Aku alergi cumi-cumi," kata Sumire saat melihat menu makanannya.

"Apa itu urusanku?" sergah Mitsuki dengan nada acuh.

"Aku bisa mati jika kau memaksaku memakan ini."

"Dan pastinya Tuan Sasuke Uchiha tidak ingin putrinya meninggal, bukan?" sela Sai."Apa tidak ada telur atau semacamnya?"

"Kau tidak bisa memerintahku," mata Mitsuki terarah tajam pada Sai, lalu kembali tertuju pada Sumire. "Makan saja nasinya kalau kau begitu khawatir pada kesehatanmu."

"Makan nasi putih tanpa lauk? Apa ini?" pekik Sumire. "Aku tak pernah makan seperti ini!"

"Oh ya, Nona Besar, maafkan saya yang lancang ini, tapi kita tidak sedang berada di restoran bintang lima sekarang. Makan saja jatahmu tanpa banyak bicara," sindir Mitsuki sarkastik.

"Aku tak mau makan!" Sumire memalingkan mukanya.

"Ya sudah, berarti malam ini kau kelaparan, gadis tak tahu bersyukur," Mitsuki menendang nampan Sumire dengan kakinya hingga makanannya berhamburan.

"Kau sendiri apa tidak pernah bersyukur?! Membuang-buang makanan begitu saja sementara ada banyak orang kelaparan di luar sana!" cetus Temari.

"Oh, wanita Sabaku ini bisa bicara juga rupanya? Bagaimana kalau mulutmu yang pintar itu diam sebentar?" Mitsuki akhirnya mengeluarkan pistolnya. "Kesabaranku hampir habis oleh semua kebodohan ini!"

"Tembak saja aku! Tembak! Setelah itu adikku akan membinasakanmu dengan cara yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh otak kecilmu itu!"

"DIAM!"

"Kalau tidak, apa?!"

"Hentikan, jang…"

Dor!

xxxxxxx

"Apa itu?"

Toneri menoleh ketika mendengar suara tembakan. Hening sejenak, lalu tiba-tiba salah seorang anak buahnya tumbang ke lantai.

"Ap. .?"

Di belakang sang anak buah, dengan pistol hitam berasap, tampaklah seorang pria berambut merah berbalut pakaian serba hitam.

"Sabaku? Bagaiman…?"

"Serbu!"

Selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah suara pekikan semangat dan tembakan yang bersahut-sahutan. Toneri segera berlindung di balik sebuah kontainer. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke namun yang ia lihat hanyalah sekumpulan anak buahnya yang telah bertumbangan di lantai.

"Sial!" umpat Toneri pelan, lalu berteriak. "Apa kau ingin putrimu lenyap, Uchiha?!"

Terdengar suara tawa yang lebih bengis yang dipastikan adalah milik sang keturunan klan berlambang kipas itu.

"Tak usah khawatirkan putriku, Otsutsuki! Khawatirkanlah dirimu sendiri dan fakta bahwa gedung ini sudah aku kepung!"

"Kurang ajar!" Toneri mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya yang tadinya ia simpan dari balik bajunya lalu menekan speed dial. "Mitsuki, aku perlu…"

Dor!

Toneri menunduk saat sebuah tembakan nyaris mengenai kepalanya, ponselnya terpental sampai ke luar jangkauannya. Saat ia menoleh ke arah asal tembakan, Sasuke dengan mata nyalang telah mengarahkan pistol hitamnya padanya. Toneri ganti mengeluarkan pistol peraknya dan mereka segera terlibat baku-tembak.

"Bagaimana senjatamu bisa lolos dari pengecekan?" tanya Toneri di sela-sela duel sengit mereka.

"Oh, aku memang tidak membawa senjata saat itu. Terima kasih pada Sabaku atas delivery service-nya," ungkap Sasuke.

Dor!

Toneri bersembunyi di balik dinding hingga tembakan Sasuke meleset.

"Aku akan melenyapkan putrimu, Uchiha!" ancamnya.

"Coba saja kalau bisa! Justru kaulah yang akan lenyap sebentar lagi!" jawab Sasuke sambil tertawa. "Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu sampai menyanggupi persyaratan tololmu itu?!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengepung tempat ini? Aku sudah menempatkan pasukan…!"

"Oh, pasukan amatiran di luar sana itu? Aku heran berapa kau membayar mereka sehingga kami bisa membereskan semuanya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit saja!" ejek Sasuke seraya terkekeh.

"Kau…!"

Dor!

"Ugh!"

Tangan Toneri yang memegang pistol tertembak. Ia segera mengeluarkan pistol lainnya dengan tangan yang satu lagi tapi Sasuke telah berada di depannya dan memukul wajahnya dengan sangat keras. Terdengar bunyi "krak" dan hidungnya sakit sekali, sepertinya patah. Toneri hendak bangun namun Sasuke telah memitingnya.

"Dimana anakku?"

Toneri tertawa keras, "Dia akan mati!"

Bug!

"Katakan dimana dia sekarang atau…"

Dor!

"Mitsu…?"

Toneri hendak tersenyum namun kemudian menyadari bahwa pistol Mitsuki terarah kepadanya, bukan pada Sasuke. Dan rasa panas apa ini…?

Toneri menunduk dan menganga saat menyadari ada noda merah yang terus menyebar di permukaan pakaiannya yang putih bersih.

"Mitsu… kenapa…? Aku ini kakakmu!" teriak Toneri penuh kemarahan. Ia tak menyangka adiknya sendiri mengkhianatinya.

"Kita memang punya ayah yang sama tapi aku masih ingat betul apa yang terjadi dua belas tahun yang lalu saat kau melenyapkan ibuku," mata Mitsuki berkilat marah. "Sudah lama aku menunggu kesempatan ini, Toneri!"

"Dia telah bergabung dengan FBI sejak lulus sekolah dan menjadi agen ganda yang sangat andal," Sai muncul di belakangnya. "Salah satu yang terbaik."

"Kau… uugh… " Toneri memuntahkan cairan berwarna merah dan Mitsuki mengacungkan pistol ke mukanya.

"Waktumu sudah habis, Toneri."

"Benarkah?" Toneri justru menyeringai. Tangannya menyelinap ke balik bajunya dan dalam hitungan detik tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan yang hebat.

BAM!

Semuanya terkaget-kaget dan dalam sekejap api telah mengepung mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukan ini tapi kau memaksaku," kekeh Toneri. "Kau ingin membunuhku? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?"

"Sialan!"

Mitsuki sudah hendak menekan pelatuknya tapi Sai menghalanginya.

"Jangan! Kalau begitu, apa bedanya kau dengan dia? Biarkan pihak berwenang yang mengurusnya!"

Toneri hanya tertawa melihat Mitsuki menggeram, sementara itu Sumire yang baru memasuki ruangan berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Papa!"

"Anakku!" Sasuke memeluk Sumire dan menciumi wajahnya penuh sayang. "Ayo cepat pergi! Gudang ini akan segera terbakar!"

"Kak, kau baik-baik saja?" Gaara menghampiri mereka dan mengerling pada Temari.

"Aku baik, ayo cepat keluar!"

Gaara mengangguk lalu berseru pada semuanya, "Urusan kita sudah selesai disini! Cepat keluar! Keluar!"

Terdengar teriakan di seantero ruangan mencoba menyampaikan pesan dari Gaara. Semua orang kini berlarian ke arah pintu keluar.

"Ayo, Pa!" Sumire menggandeng tangan Sasuke untuk menuju arah yang sama, tapi…

"Awas!"

xxxxxxx

SEPULUH TAHUN KEMUDIAN…

"Selamat atas pernikahannya…" orang-orang berpakaian mewah bergantian menyalami kedua mempelai yang baru saja melangsungkan prosesi perkawinan. Keduanya berambut gelap dimana sang mempelai pria memakai tuksedo berwarna putih sementara sang mempelai wanita mengenakan gaun megar bak putri raja yang juga berwarna putih, lengkap dengan tiaranya. Suasana di sekitar mereka adalah pesta kebun yang meriah dengan dekorasi bernuansa putih dan merah.

"Selamat, Sumire. Ah, apa tidak ada lagi yang bisa meyakinkanmu untuk meninggalkan si kulit pucat ini?" ucap Sasori Akasuna setengah bercanda. Ia mengenakan setelan jas resmi berwarna merah marun. Meski usianya sudah menginjak kepala empat, namun ia masih tampak seperti pemuda tampan berusia 20 tahunan.

"Kau bisa mencoba peruntunganmu dengan ibuku, tapi… yah… itupun kalau kau bisa membuatnya move-on," Sumire menghela napas, memandangi seorang wanita berambut gelap yang juga mengenakan gaun berwarna putih namun hanya duduk sendirian dengan murung di antara para tamu undangan yang bersuka-cita.

"Tidak, aku tak yakin bisa melakukannya. Memang ibumu sangat cantik, tapi bagaimana aku bisa membuatnya melupakan seorang Sasuke Uchiha? Itu tidak mungkin," Sasori mengangkat tangannya seolah tanda menyerah lalu mendesah. "Padahal sudah sepuluh tahun…"

"Hei, apa kau akan terus berbicang di situ?" celoteh seorang wanita di belakang Sasori sedikit kesal dan ia pun tersadar.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus terus bergerak sebelum ada masalah. Semoga bahagia. Kau juga, Sai."

Sang mempelai pria mengangguk tanda mendengar dan usai bersalaman, mereka kembali menyapa tamu lainnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, pesta tersebut usai dan Sumire, masih mengenakan pakaian pengantinnya, menghampiri ibunya yang masih duduk sendirian di tempatnya yang tadi.

"Mama…"

Hinata, yang kini memotong rambutnya hingga sebahu dengan poni yang rapi, menoleh dan memaksakan senyum.

"Ya, Sayang?"

Sumire duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Kenapa duduk sendirian saja?" tanya Sumire hati-hati.

"Kau tahu, ayahmu pasti akan sangat bangga kalau melihatmu hari ini," Hinata mengalihkan topik dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Lihat dirimu. Lulus dari universitas dengan gelar cumlaude, berhasil mengelola perusahaan Uchiha dengan sukses, dan menikah dengan pujaan hatimu. Dia pasti sangat bangga. Semua impiannya untuk dirimu menjadi kenyataan."

"Ma, apa Mama merindukan Papa?"

"Sangat," Hinata akhirnya meneteskan air matanya. "Setiap waktu."

"Ini sudah sepuluh tahun…"

"Lalu?" Hinata memalingkan wajah cantiknya yang seakan tak lekang oleh waktu. "Mama tahu kisah ini terlambat, Mama menyia-nyiakan begitu banyak waktu untuk tidak mencintainya. Padahal dia sudah begitu banyak berkorban, tapi Mama malah membencinya selama lima belas tahun."

"Bukankah… dulu Papa sudah berbuat…"

Hinata menempelkan jarinya ke bibir Sumire sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Papamu bukan malaikat, dia sudah melakukan banyak hal yang mungkin tidak baik. Dan Mama baru tahu bahwa malam itu terjadi pembantaian klan Uchiha, dia sangat kalut. Mama kebetulan berada di dekatnya dan papamu melampiaskannya pada Mama. Mama tak membenarkan apa yang ia lakukan tapi setidaknya kini tahu mengapa," Hinata mengusap air matanya dengan saputangan berlambang klan Uchiha. "Dia sudah membayarnya dengan menjaga kita selama lima belas tahun bahkan meski harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri."

"Tapi bukan berarti kita tidak bisa move-on, bukan? Aku yakin Papa ingin Mama bahagia lagi. Mungkin Sasori…"

"Dimana Sai?" potong Hinata.

"Ma…"

"Sumire, kau bisa pergi dengan suamimu. Mama… akan kembali ke rumah sakit…"

"Tapi bukankah ini hari libur? Aku dan Sai akan pergi ke Maldives, bagaimana kalau Mama ikut?"

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Dan mengganggu bulan madu kalian? Tidak… Mama juga pernah muda. Biarkan Mama kembali ke rumah sakit…"

"Baiklah, Sai masih bicara dengan seorang temannya. Tunggu sebentar, kami akan mengantarkan Mama ke rumah sakit."

xxxxxxxx

"Selamat. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah dengan dia, dari semua perempuan yang ada di dunia ini."

Sai tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan pria setengah baya di hadapannya yang berambut gelap berkuncir dengan jubah hitam panjang yang berkibar ditiup angin. Lokasi pertemuan mereka saat ini adalah rooftop dari tempat yang sudah disewanya untuk melangsungkan pernikahan tadi siang.

"Terima kasih sudah hadir. Aku tahu ini tak mudah bagimu. Tapi apa kau tetap tak akan menunjukkan dirimu pada dunia?" tanya pemuda berkulit putih itu.

"Untuk apa? Tujuanku sudah tercapai. Aku akan hidup dalam kesenyapan," jawab sang lawan bicara diplomatis. Matanya yang gelap tampak sedikit sendu. "Tapi terima kasih sudah menjaga mereka untukku, Sai."

"Tidak usah terlalu formal…"

"Kau sudah banyak berkorban demi klan kita, bahkan mengubah identitasmu, keluar dari pekerjaan impianmu, dan sampai sekarang pun masih begitu berdedikasi… sangat luar biasa, Sepupu."

"Dan kau? Sasuke benar-benar menyangka kau lenyap dalam ledakan itu."

Dia terkekeh.

"Kuharap kau akan terus waspada. Kita tak pernah tahu…"

"Aku tahu."

Pria itu berbalik, "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"Itachi…"

Laki-laki yang jubah hitamnya berlambangkan awan merah itu berhenti.

"Hati-hati."

xxxxxxx

"Hinata, kenapa malam-malam begini masih bertugas, bukankah ini adalah hari pernikahan putrimu?"

Hinata yang baru saja menjejakkan kaki di koridor rumah sakit tersenyum pada pria berambut pirang terang yang menyapanya.

"Aku harus mengurus pasienku, Nick," jawab Hinata pada rekan sejawatnya yang luar biasa tampan itu. Mata biru dokter di depannya menyipit tanda tak percaya. Hinata tergelak lemah. "Aku serius!"

"Ah ya, pasien spesialmu itu?"

"Nick…"

"Aku tidak cemburu, aku sudah menikah, lihat?" sang dokter pria menunjukkan cincin kawinnya yang berwarna keperakan. "Tapi apa kau harus mengeceknya setiap waktu?"

"Nick…" Hinata kembali merajuk.

"Maaf mengatakan ini, tapi pasien kesayanganmu itu sudah tak ada harapan, Hinata… Kau ini seorang dokter yang cerdas, pasti sudah lama tahu hal ini…"

"Pernah mendengar kalimat 'jangan menyerah'?" Hinata melipat tangannya. "Kalau kau menyerah mendapatkan istrimu dulu, apa dia akan menunggumu di rumah malam ini dan melahirkan anak-anakmu?"

Nick berdecak, "Jangan bawa-bawa Nyonya Anderson… aku hanya ingin kau…"

"Cukup. Aku harus bekerja. Sampai nanti, Dr. Anderson."

Nick menghela napas, "Semoga beruntung, Dr. Uchiha."

Hinata berjalan sejenak menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang sepi lalu membuka sebuah pintu menuju ruangan yang sepertinya VIP kalau dilihat dari tempat tidurnya yang hanya satu dan mewahnya fasilitas di dalamnya.

"Selamat malam, apa kabarmu hari ini?" Hinata mendekati ranjang dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tempat seorang pasien tampak tertidur dengan berbagai peralatan terpasang di tubuhnya, termasuk selang oksigen. "Sasuke, kapan kau akan bangun?"

Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Hinata meneteskan air mata.

"Putri kita hari ini menikah, Sasuke. Dia sangat cantik. Aku yakin kau akan sangat bangga melihatnya," Hinata bermonolog sendiri. Air matanya terus bercucuran. "Terima kasih telah melindungi putri kita dari tusukan Toneri, meski itu berujung pada hilangnya kesadaranmu selama sepuluh tahun. Terima kasih telah berjuang untuk kami selama lima belas tahun. Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau adalah… ayah yang baik," Hinata terisak-isak. "Aku merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu."

Hinata mengecup dahi Sasuke dengan sayang, namun tak ada balasan apapun, meski sudah ditunggu selama beberapa menit.

Tentu saja.

Selalu seperti ini sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tak ada perubahan.

Tak lama kemudian pager Hinata berbunyi. Ia membacanya lalu mendesah.

"Aku pergi dulu, tapi akan segera kembali. Sampai jumpa, Sayang."

Hinata pun berlalu dan menutup pintu, tanpa menyadari bahwa salah satu jari Sasuke bergerak dengan airmata yang menetes dari matanya yang tertutup.

Namun setelah itu semuanya kembali seperti sebelumnya, terdiam, dalam penantian yang mungkin tak akan berujung.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading and supporting this fanfiction untill the very end. **

**If you want to know more about Nick Anderson, go to my other story, "The Billionaire's Target" (see my profile for more information).**

**Visit my blog (rosalythe dot blogspot dot com) for my latest updates and projects.**

**Love you all :)**


End file.
